


Окно возможностей

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kink fest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке</p><p>10-33. Стив/Тони, дабл пенетрейшн, поподробнее подготовку</p><p>Неполное соответствие канонам (я хватала из комиксвёрса и мувивёрса то, что мне было нужно), мультивселенная, на самом деле в комиксах скруллы появились после гибели Стива, упоминается предполагаемая смерть персонажа. НЦ.<br/>Небечено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Окно возможностей

***  
  
Что бы кто ни говорил о его самомнении высотой со Старк Тауэр, а беспомощным идиотом Тони чувствовал себя регулярно. Когда изобретаешь всё новые и новые штуки, попирающие своим существованием законы традиционной физики, иначе не выходит: минута победного торжества, захлёстывающего душу, всегда приходит только после многих и многих часов тяжкого труда, а коварные механизмы всегда готовы выставить своего создателя дураком.  
Но настолько беспомощным идиотом Тони себя чувствовал всё-таки нечасто.  
\- Как такое возможно? – вопросил он, обвиняюще указывая стаканом сперва на одного Капитана, а потом на второго. Разница между ними была колоссальная, но это определённо был один и тот же человек, и от сходства в том, как оба хмурили брови, глядя друг на друга, у Тони голова шла кругом. – Нет, стоп, это не тот вопрос. _Почему_ такое возможно?  
\- Мне бы тоже хотелось знать, - сказал Стив, рядом с которым Тони проснулся сегодня утром. Он был совсем обычный, привычный, и Тони с трудом подавил желание забиться в его объятия и потребовать немедленно вернуть всё на круги своя. В чём Стив был хорош, так это в том, чтобы возвращать бешеному миру уверенность, спокойствие и надёжность. – Привет, Капитан.  
Второй Капитан уставился на Тони так, словно готов был съесть его заживо; у Старка аж руки зачесались призвать костюм, просто на всякий случай.  
\- Чем кончились слушанья? – спросил он резко. – Откуда это всё? Что ты снова с собой сделал, Старк?  
Стив и Тони переглянулись.  
\- Вот что, тёзка, давай попробуем во всём разобраться, ладно? - сказал Стив, стараясь говорить спокойно, и боже, как же Тони был ему благодарен за роскошь хоть на минуту поверить в то, что ничего ужасного и непоправимого не случится, потому что Стив рядом, и вместе они отменят любую неизбежную хрень, готовую свалиться им на головы в самый неподходящий момент. – Ты – это я. По крайней мере, выглядишь как я.  
\- Взаимно, и это меня нисколько не радует, - буркнул второй Кэп. Одежда на нём была Стивова, но до ужаса странная, хотя в чём эта странность, кроме пятен крови и грязи, Тони всё никак не мог уловить.  
\- Почему не радует? – спросил он как можно мягче. – ГИДРА там, откуда ты, научилась, ну... подделывать людей? Как те маски-перевёртыши?  
\- Это потом, - отмахнулся чужой Стив. Тони недовольно нахмурился. От него Стив – то есть его Стив, - так не отмахивался, по крайней мере без очень веского повода. И не смотрел сквозь него, найдя для себя другую цель. – Почему ты терпеть не можешь рисовать акварелью?  
Тони сморгнул.  
\- Потому что в ней заводятся мухи, - мгновенно ответил Стив, и Тони уставился на него с недоверчивым изумлением. Он ничего подобного не знал. Даже не знал, что мухи могут жить в красках.  
\- Кто с тобой сидел, когда Сара уходила на работу, а ты болел? – так же резко спросил чужой Стив. Тони решил, что будет называть его Капитаном, просто чтобы не свихнуться. Кроме того, он понял, в чём странность с одеждой. Кэп, свалившийся им на головы, выглядел как человек, которого вытащили с фронта, из боя. И хуже того: хотя сейчас он ни на кого не нападал, но выглядел так, словно последние полгода или даже дольше занимался только войной.  
\- Никто, я был самостоятельным парнем, - Стив сощурился. – Зачем тебе нужен был твой первый серебряный доллар?  
\- Чтобы купить Саре косынку с розами, - быстро ответил Капитан и, словно как-то враз устав, опустил щит, который до тех пор стискивал в руке. – Я не скрулл.  
\- Не... кто? – ошалело уточнил Тони. – Скрулл? Что это за хрень?  
\- У вас тут нет скруллов? – потрясённо спросил Капитан, и Тони понял ещё кое-что. Эта версия Стива Роджерса была родом из очень хренового мира. Возможно, не абсолютно хренового, но всё-таки куда хуже, чем их со Стивом мир. – Господи боже. Да вы счастливцы, ребята.  
\- Ну да, у нас только Локи с армией читаури и ГИДРА, - попытался съязвить Тони. – Какие мелочи.  
Чужой Стив посмотрел на него так, как никогда не смотрел его Стив. Как будто в мире не осталось – а может, и никогда не было, - ничего. Как будто самое главное, то, что даёт силы жить, у него отняли.  
\- Акт регистрации, - сказал он, не отводя взгляда от Тони. Синее пламя на миг вспыхнуло в его глазах и снова задёрнулось пеленой запредельной усталости. – Этого тоже нет?  
\- Есть Соковийский прецедент, - сказал Стив, опередив Тони на долю секунды. – Недавний. Мы... обдумываем перспективы.  
\- Храни вас бог, если так, - пробормотал Капитан и прибавил, - мне нужно назад. Мне очень нужно назад. Я должен дать объяснения, должен...  
\- Ну давай, сейчас я щёлкну пальцами, и ты снова окажешься там, откуда явился, - не выдержал Тони. Капитан уставился на него удивлённо, словно не ожидал услышать ничего подобного. – Что? Я не волшебник. Я вообще ненавижу всю эту чёртову магию.  
Пару секунд Капитан молчал, потом криво усмехнулся, и в углу его рта прорезалась горькая морщина, которой не бывало у Стива, сколько Тони его помнил.  
\- Хоть что-то не меняется, - сказал он.  
  
***  
\- ...и тебя вызывали в Верховный Суд для допроса, - повторил Тони. Голова у него гудела, во рту поселилась непрошеная горечь, спутница стресса. – После того, как ваши Мстители несколько месяцев кряду воевали друг с другом из-за Регистрации.  
Капитан кивнул. Кружка с кофе, которую он сжимал в руке, почти опустела, от заказанного наспех обеда остались только смятые упаковки. Тони порадовался сперва тому, что хотя бы аппетита Капитан не потерял, но тот ел так, словно не понимал, что именно жуёт, и не заботился об этом ни в малейшей мере.  
Что ещё он потерял? Как это возможно, чтобы в какой-то из параллельных Вселенных Стив убил его, Тони? Чтобы из-за какой-то паршивой Регистрации Мстители пошли друг против друга, забыв на время даже о внешней угрозе?  
\- А скруллы? – спросил Стив. – Что они такое?  
\- Пришельцы, - выплюнул Капитан. – Подлые, зелёные. Мы немного о них знаем, но Тони... – он замолчал, катая по скулам желваки. – Но кое-кто выяснил, что они вроде как... колонизируют планеты. Притворяются кем-нибудь из местных, шпионят, узнают всё...  
\- И вместо того, чтобы объединиться и надрать им зад, вы передрались между собой, - пробормотал Тони. Видит бог, он никого не хотел осуждать, хотя... да что там, хотел! Он много чего хотел, в том числе - орать и топать ногами, но он заставил себя вспомнить о том, что взрослые люди себя так не ведут. Никакого толку в том, чтобы стоять в белом плаще и осуждать кого-то за то же самое, что вполне может стать твоей проблемой.  
Капитан скрипнул зубами. Щека у него была грязная, в подсохшей крови, и эта корка трескалась от движений и медленно осыпалась на обширную, в привычном капитанском костюме, грудь.  
\- Скорее это они выбрали подходящий момент, чтобы сбросить маски, - проговорил он. – А мы дали им такую возможность.  
\- Уверен, ненамеренно, - пробормотал Тони, поражённый тем, что видел на этом рубленом, ожесточившемся лице. – Только вряд ли это что-то меняет.  
Мысль была паршивая. В основном потому, что потянула за собой следующую: а ведь тот, другой Тони теперь остался один. Живой или мёртвый – неважно. Ему самому, будь он на месте того Тони, было бы всё равно. Просто в мире должен существовать Стив. Капитан Америка тоже, но Стив – обязательно и непременно. А уж в мире, который хочет захватить инопланетная раса, Капитан Америка просто необходим. Важнее воздуха и воды, важнее любых разногласий... может быть, поэтому тот, другой Тони и не отбивался? Пожертвовал собой, чтобы...  
\- Я поднимался по лестнице, - тем временем сказал Капитан. – Точнее, меня по ней вели. После того, что я... сделал то, что сделал... – он замолчал, исподлобья поглядел на Тони. – Прости.  
\- Ты не перед тем парнем извиняешься, - отрезал Старк. – Какой он? В смысле я, какой я _там_?  
\- Невыносимый, - тут же сказал Капитан, и в голосе его прорезалась тоска. – Умный. Моложе на вид. Упёртый, как мул. Готов умереть, но сделать по-своему. И отказаться от всего, что считает своим, ради других.  
\- Это и здесь так же, - сказал Стив, накрыл руку Тони своей, сжал. – Эй. Тебя не так-то просто убить. Любого тебя, я имею в виду.  
\- Я тоже об этом думал, - кивнул Тони. – Но если бы ты, скажем, попытался меня прикончить, и был бы очень зол...  
\- Тони, я бы никогда так не сделал, будь у меня хоть малейший выбор, - просто сказал Стив. Тони кивнул.  
\- Ну, значит, у него, - он указал на Капитана, - выбора не было. Он хороший парень в беде, Стив. Что ещё важнее, его мир в беде. Я бы сказал, это повод как следует поработать над теорией параллельности миров. Представь, каково тамошним Мстителям. Только что рвали друг другу глотки, и вот, пожалуйста – минус сразу два лидера.  
\- Надеюсь, им это пойдёт на пользу, - сказал Стив. – Как ведро холодной воды в кошачью драку.  
Тони вздохнул.  
\- Мне нужно в лабораторию. И вызвать Брюса. И образец ткани, любой. Прядь волос, носовой платок, кусочек одежды...  
Капитан поставил пустую кружку, полез в карман и вытащил из него закопчённую, в пятнах пота и крови, маску.  
\- Это подойдёт?  
\- В лучшем виде, - кивнул Тони, вставая. – Займитесь чем-нибудь мирным, ладно? Не хочу вернуться и выяснить, что вы передрались между собой.  
Стив помотал головой.  
\- Вот этого можешь не опасаться.  
Капитан кивнул.  
\- Я достаточно повоевал в последнее время. Вы, кажется, вправду решили мне помочь, хотя это и странно, так что... – он помолчал. – Ты вправду думаешь, что сможешь меня вернуть?  
\- Пока что я ничего не думаю, кроме того, что тебе бы поспать, Кэп, - честно сказал Тони. – Поверить не могу, что это я советую кому-то отдохнуть, а не наоборот.  
\- Всё иногда случается впервые, - сказал Стив; каждый раз, когда он так смотрел, Тони охватывало теплом, как от ласкового весеннего солнца после долгой зимы. – Я о нём позабочусь. Постарайся сам никуда не провалиться, ладно?  
\- В мир, где есть твари вроде скруллов и второй я, которому досталось по первое число? – парировал Тони. – Вот это вряд ли, Стив.  
Двумя часами спустя он не был в этом так уверен. Простейшие анализы, которым он подверг маску, доказывали со всей очевидностью, что провалиться не так уж сложно. Молекулярная структура и излучение были почти обычными, ключевое слово – почти. Словно каждый атом был самую малость другой, и эти крошечные различия, слагаясь в общую сумму, всё меняли – и Тони почти составил формулу, объяснявшую суть этих перемен.  
С этим уже можно было что-то делать, и Тони делал. Всё, что мог. Время от времени Дубина привозил ему кофе и еду, но Тони был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на незначительные мелочи вроде этой.  
Стив пришёл к нему как раз когда Тони, по пояс зарывшись в недособранную груду запчастей, которой предстояло стать экспериментальной камерой переноса, ругался с Дубиной, требуя нужный чип. Стив покашлял – Тони не услышал, продолжая увлечённо копаться в блоке-излучателе, - и в конце концов постучал Тони по спине.  
Ну, по тому, что с некоторой натяжкой можно было считать спиной. Когда стоишь задницей кверху, пытаясь прикрутить то, что не прикручивается, как-то не особенно следишь за тем, что осталось снаружи.  
Тони подскочил, треснулся головой о кожух камеры, выругался и выполз наружу.  
\- Блин, - сказал он, потирая затылок. – Я заработался, да?  
Стив кивнул.  
\- Почти сутки прошли, - он поглядел на застывшую пиццу и покачал головой. – Сделай-ка перерыв?  
\- Что наш парень? – Тони подхватил с верстака кружку совершенно остывшего кофе, хлебнул, скривился. В животе у него заворчало, и Тони скривился ещё пуще. – И пока мы вдвоём – что ты о нём думаешь, Стив? Хреново это, наверное, встретиться с собственным альтер-эго.  
\- Не лучше, чем узнать, что твоего двойника отходили щитом, - буркнул Стив. – Почему у меня жуткое желание извиниться? Я-то на тебя щит не поднимал.  
\- Ну, может, где-то совсем глубоко ты знаешь, что мог бы, - предположил Тони, прихлёбывая холодный кофе. – Фу, мерзость. Это я о напитке. Стив, ты знаешь, что мог бы меня остановить, если бы я, не знаю, свихнулся и стал опасен для окружающих. Я тоже это знаю. Легко бы я не дался...  
\- Тот Тони не отбивался не потому, что не мог, - перебил его Стив. – Капитан мне сказал, прежде чем ушёл спать. Кажется, он вообще впервые с кем-то об этом говорит и, кажется, ему нисколько не легче от того, что всё-таки говорит.  
Тони отставил кружку, подошёл к Стиву и крепко его обнял.  
\- Можешь быть уверен, Стив, меня бы ты голыми руками не взял, - заверил он. – Не знаю, что там за Тони Старк такой, но я бы сам ему навалял. Вот как так можно – позволить себя убить, а? Как будто он не знал, что Капитан потом себя с потрохами заживо сожрёт! Не говоря о том, что воевать со скруллами, чем бы они ни были, да без хорошего оружия...  
Стив только развёл руками, тут же обнял Тони снова.  
\- У тебя шуруп в волосах, - сказал он, вытащил находку и поцеловал Тони в воронье гнездо на голове. – И я люблю тебя.  
\- Это повод, да, - расхохотался Тони. – Засуну ещё пару отвёрток, ты и вовсе голову потеряешь.  
Было так приятно слышать, как Стив смеётся – искренне, светло. Тони снова вспомнил о чёртовом Соковийском прецеденте, о том, с чего всё началось, о жутком кошмаре, насланном Вандой – и выпалил, не выдержав:  
\- Обещай мне, что у нас до этого не дойдёт. Чем бы в итоге не кончилось - пожалуйста, Стив. Дай честное капитанское. У меня сердце не на месте.  
Стив взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал так, что засевший где-то под ложечкой тайный страх растаял, как и не бывало.  
\- Хорошее честное слово, - сказал Тони, с трудом отдышавшись. – Такое старомодное, крепкое... – он вмялся бёдрами в бёдра Стива, почувствовал, какой тот твёрдый. – Большое.  
\- Господи, Тони, - пробормотал Стив. – Тебе бы поесть для начала. И ради бога, только не на верстаке. Страшно подумать, куда ещё может воткнуться шуруп.  
  
  
***  
С обедом не задалось. Снова оказались дела поважнее. Часто дыша, Тони подавался вперёд, обхватывал Стива бёдрами, выгибался, тянулся за поцелуями и получал их столько, сколько хотел; Стив пытался не торопиться, но это получалось плохо, слишком они оба завелись – и не в последнюю очередь от страха. Когда видишь, как всё могло бы обернуться, пойди дела самую малость иначе, хочется только одного: вцепиться друг в друга намертво и всеми силами убедить друг друга в том, что с вами-то этого не случится.  
То есть если они по-прежнему будут вместе. Тони застонал, вздрагивая бёдрами и насаживаясь на крепкий член, подставил беззащитное горло; Стив прихватил его губами, жгуче и нежно, выдохнул:  
\- Тони... я так близко...  
Тони застонал. Он сам был уже не просто близко, а каким-то чудом держался, не срываясь в оргазм, стараясь потянуть удовольствие насколько возможно. С тех пор, как они сошлись, Стив ни дня не держал его на голодном пайке, но Тони очень хорошо помнил тот иссушающий голод, денно и нощно грызший его острыми зубами и толкавший на опасные глупости; голод, который нельзя было утолить ничем, кроме Стива. Жуткое было времечко, и хорошо, что кончилось, и ещё лучше, что не кончилось, как у _них_...  
На этой мысли он и кончил, вскрикнув и вцепившись Стиву в плечи. Тот замер, глухо простонал, ткнулся лбом Тони в плечо – мокрый от пота, большой, совсем беспомощный сейчас и прекрасный в этой беспомощности.  
\- Люблю, - выдохнул Тони. Сердце прыгало в нём, как детский мячик по ступенькам, и не было ничего лишнего – ни войны, ни Соковии, ни страха, только солнце и Стив.  
Иногда Тони казалось, что это одно и то же. Стив был разным, иногда сердитым, иногда таким, что слёзы наворачивались, если смотреть впрямую – но всегда светил ему, всегда. И грел тоже.  
\- У тебя такое лицо, - пробормотал Стив, словно мысли прочитал. Тронул пересохшими губами по губам, притёрся щекой к щеке, снова коснулся губ. – О чём ты думаешь?  
Тони поцеловал его в ответ, глубоко и долго. Признание в том, что Стив – главная звезда его личной системы мироустройства, прозвучало бы слишком пафосно, да к тому же двусмысленно, если учесть, что звезда - шар раскалённого газа с непредсказуемым характером, а врать он не хотел.  
\- О тебе, - пробормотал он, решившись выразить хотя бы часть, и в глазах Стива увидел отражение собственной радости. Словно вспышка света в дождливый день. Словно знакомое место, когда заблудился и продрог до костей, словно...  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Стив, гладя его пальцем по щеке. – Ты невыносимый, упрямый, как мул...  
\- Ох, ради бога, я где-то это слышал совсем недавно, ты точно тому парню в любви признаёшься? – подкусил Тони, и уже собирался поцеловать Стива, чтобы тот не переживал, но откуда-то сверху донёсся грохот, и Пятница сказала:  
\- Беспорядок в помещении Х-103. Гость ведёт себя беспо...  
\- Мы слышим, как он себя ведёт, - сказал Тони, выкарабкиваясь из-под Стива. Тот, мгновенно растеряв расслабленность, втискивался в джинсы. – Чем он занят? Включи камеры и дай видеоканал.  
В воздухе соткалось дрожащее изображение, и Тони присвистнул и стал одеваться вдвое быстрее.  
\- Надо было забрать у него щит, - сказал Стив, подумал и сам себе ответил, - нет. Я бы не отдал.  
\- Да уж, - отозвался Тони, выдираясь из перекрутившейся футболки. – Чёрт, ненавижу эти штуки... да ладно, Стив, стены целы, остальное...  
Остальное, судя по картинке, лежало почти что в руинах. Пятница открутила запись на пару минут назад, и транслировала теперь вид спальни до инцидента. Капитан лежал на спине поверх покрывала, глазные яблоки двигались под опущенными веками, щит покоился на пустой половине кровати. Потом, в неуловимо короткую секунду, что-то случилось, Капитан подскочил, хватая щит и по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и метнул щит в невидимого врага.  
Диск прошёл по крутой траектории, снося всё, что оказывалось на пути – Тони успел заметить, как развалилась по косой черте, вываливая из себя электронную начинку, большая обзорная панель на стене, - и закончил свой полёт, вернувшись в руку Капитана. Тот открыл глаза, обвёл взглядом воцарившийся вокруг хаос, постоял, осознавая себя, и сел на кровать, опустив руки.  
\- Хреново, - высказался Тони, торопясь к месту событий. – Помнишь, как я во сне активировал костюм? То же самое.  
\- Такое не забудешь, - пробормотал Стив, шагая рядом. – Ради бога, не спрашивай, что именно ему привиделось.  
\- Ценю твоё мнение о том, что я идиот, но не настолько, поверь, - беззлобно огрызнулся Тони, рванул на себя дверь и ловко увернулся от повалившегося ему чуть не на голову хлама, совсем недавно бывшего модным светильником. – Ух ты чёрт, это было близко. Привет ещё раз, Кэп, и сразу говорю – мне никогда не нравился здешний интерьер.  
\- Я не собирался громить тут всё, - ответил Капитан, не поднимая головы. Насколько Тони мог судить, он изучал кромку щита, блестящую и без единой щербинки. Ещё бы. При всех сложностях семейных взаимоотношений одного Тони у отца отнять не мог: оружие он делал надёжное. – Приношу свои извинения.  
\- Принято, без претензий, - отмахнулся Тони. – Знаешь, давай мы возьмём над тобой шефство? Это не слишком оскорбит твоё стремление к независимости? Ну, знаешь, всё это про дружескую руку помощи в трудную минуту и так далее?  
Капитан поглядел на него, на Стива, медленно покачал головой и встал.  
\- Я не в том положении, чтобы отказываться, - он поднял щит на руку, взвесил, морща лоб – и протянул его Стиву. – Пусть побудет у тебя.  
\- Я не могу, ты что? – Стив уставился на него почти с ужасом. – Это всё равно что руки лишиться, уж я-то знаю. Нет.  
\- Да, - упёрся Капитан. Знакомая Тони морщинка между бровей в его исполнении казалась навечно прорезанным шрамом, челюсть отвердела, по ней катались желваки. – Я мог кого-нибудь задеть. Хватит с меня случайных жертв.  
\- Стив, он прав, - вмешался Тони. – Возьми на сохранение. Придёт время – вернёшь, только смотри, со своим не перепутай. Я не могу ручаться за то, что со временем щит из другой реальности будет вести себя предсказуемо.  
Стив поколебался ещё минуту, потом протянул руку, взял щит.  
\- Обещаю, это ненадолго, - пробормотал он. – Я тебе его отдам, как только ты решишь.  
Капитан кивнул и предложил:  
\- Можем пойти в зал, побоксировать немного, что скажешь?  
Стив, не раздумывая, согласился. Тони пришло в голову, что эти двое, кажется, нашли оптимальный способ согнать стресс – и вскоре, глядя на то, как Стив и Кэп кружат друг вокруг друга, выбирая момент для удара, он убедился в том, что прав. Бокса как такового было совсем немного, но было большее. Тони видел это собственными глазами; сидел в сторонке, поглощая кофе из прихваченной с собой чашки и дожидаясь, пока Пятница по третьему разу пересчитает все новые данные об установке, и смотрел. Капитан, круживший вокруг Стива, сделал резкое движение, бросаясь вперёд, как бык. Стив ловко увернулся, напал с фланга, стиснул Кэпа поперёк тела; тот вывернулся, напал снова. Насколько Тони мог судить – а он мог – разница между ними была колоссальная, и это была не разница в силе или подготовке, не в физических параметрах и не во внешности.  
Разница была в подходе, в том глубоком ядре, что делает человека бойцом. Стив больше защищал. Кэп нападал столько раз, сколько мог.  
Оба узнавали друг друга лучше.  
Что до самого Тони, то он благополучно позабыл не только о Пятнице с её вычислениями, но даже о кофе и пончиках, которые Дубина упорно подсовывал ему под руку. Не отрываясь, он смотрел на то, как бугрились мышцами идентичные – хорошо, почти идентичные, - тела, как пот проступал на крутых шеях, как чуть не трещали сухожилия. Капитаны сошлись в клинче и увлечённо давили друг друга, под сине-бело-красной униформой Кэпа и простой белой футболкой Стива напрягались чудовищные мышцы – и Тони вдруг осознал, что в его собственных джинсах тесно до боли.  
Это уже было серьёзно. Но куда серьёзнее дело стало, когда капитаны разорвали могучее объятие и принялись увлечённо месить друг друга кулаками. Тони не знал, куда смотреть и только надеялся на то, что камеры в зале не перегорят от такого накала. В воздухе висел солёный крепкий запах пота, напряжения и боя, такой густой, что Тони чувствовал его на пересохшем языке. Горло у него перехватило, волоски на теле встали дыбом, и он весь дрожал от странного ощущения, ежесекундно делавшегося сильней.  
Это были Стивы. Его Стив и чужой Стив, на которого он прямо сейчас смотрел словно бы чужими глазами – голодными, жадными, обречёнными глазами человека, испытывающего танталовы муки и знающего, что облегчения не будет, но при этом не находящего в себе достаточно сил, чтобы перестать хотеть. Это было почти как в самые плохие из их со Стивом времён, когда Тони ещё считал Капитана Америку обомшелым косным ханжой, а себя самого – свихнувшимся на национальном символе извращенцем. Только ещё хуже, потому что теперь-то Тони знал, как это – быть со Стивом Роджерсом.  
А вот как это, быть с Капитаном Америкой – не знал. Для него Стив всегда был Стивом.  
Тони смотрел и смотрел, пытаясь одновременно представить, как это может ощущаться – быть с Капитаном. Больно, должно быть. И тяжело, куда тяжелее, чем со Стивом, и...  
Он поймал себя на том, о чём думает и что представляет, и почувствовал, что краснеет, хотя сроду этого не умел, предпочитая смущению победительную наглость. Пятница звякнула сообщением, и Тони сказал:  
\- Эй, парни.  
Оба обернулись к нему синхронным движением, и Тони выдохнул. Стив смотрел на него с тревогой и нежностью, а Капитан – тяжело и нечитаемо. Выжидающе.  
\- Я знаю, как отправить его назад, - сказал он, взял из коробки пончик и уничтожил его в два укуса. – Я гений.  
\- Ты гений, - в один голос подтвердили капитаны.  
  
  
***  
\- И это сработает, - скептически сказал Капитан, оглядывая установку. Тони докрутил её на одном дыхании – слишком хотел вернуть всё на круги своя и перестать чувствовать то странное, что теперь охватывало его при каждом взгляде на капитанов, стоявших плечом к плечу, - и теперь пытался сообразить, как провести экспериментальный запуск. Не мышей же туда посылать, хотя... – Вот эта штука.  
\- Теоретически – должна, - отозвался Тони, - стой, куда?!  
Капитан, уже занёсший ногу над металлическим порожком, остановился.  
\- Я же её ещё не опробовал, - Тони ткнул пальцем в сторону установки. Та походила на промышленный холодильник с разверстой пастью, в которой виднелась путаница проводов. – Даже на крысах, а ты, как-никак, ценнее крысы.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - буркнул Капитан и тут же поправился, - твоему техническому гению. Ты ведь Старк. Если Старк говорит, что что-то летает – оно летает.  
\- Да, или взрывается, не долетев, - отрезал Тони. – В жизни не поверю, что у твоего Тони, - тут в его голосе прорезалась ревность, и Стив удивлённо поднял брови, - всё срабатывало с первого раза.  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - отозвался Капитан, просовывая голову внутрь установки. – Я нужен _там_. Может быть, прямо сейчас скруллы атакуют в открытую. Может, Мстители терпят поражение и...  
\- Мстителям очень поможет твоё бездыханное тело, - огрызнулся Тони, - а если я рассчитал неправильно или что-то пойдёт не так, может не остаться даже тела. Переход сожрёт тебя, как я – пончик, осознаёшь?  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - повторил Капитан, выбрался из камеры назад и воззрился на Тони. – Мне _действительно_ нужно назад.  
\- Скажи уж честно, тебе действительно нужно пострадать, желательно до смерти, и хоть так перестать чувствовать себя виноватым, для этого все средства хороши, а что будет дальше, тебя не волнует, лишь бы совесть перестала царапаться, - ядовито ответил Тони, и на лице Капитана снова появилось искреннее изумление. Тот, другой Тони, видимо, редко давал волю языку, но в этом Тони с него пример брать не собирался. – Если переживёшь переход, тут же ввяжешься в драку, наломаешь ещё дров и с честью погибнешь, а другим потом разбираться с последствиями. Что, скажешь, нет?  
\- Тони, - попытался было Стив, но Старка уже несло.  
\- Как ты не понимаешь, - он уже почти рычал, - что твой Тони готов был жизнь отдать, только чтобы ты остался цел? Можешь считать это заговором Старков или, не знаю, солидарностью коллег по несчастью, или ещё чем, но я в этом уверен. И если я говорю, что сначала эту штуковину, - он кивнул на камеру, - нужно проверить на крысах, значит, нужно проверить на крысах, а то будет тебе такой долгий джонт* - все мастера ужасов обзавидуются!  
Капитан слушал и наливался яростью; Тони это видел так же отчётливо, как цифры на своём планшете. Желваки, пропавшие было со скул, вернулись, в глазах горело неукротимое синее пламя, губы сошлись в узкую жёсткую черту, и теперь даже совершенно посторонний человек не спутал бы его со Стивом. Тот стоял, хмуря брови, с выражением всё нарастающей тревоги следя за ссорой, потом – как раз когда Капитан шагнул к Тони, сжав кулаки, - вмешался и принял огонь на себя.  
\- От ссор проку не будет, - сказал он. – Полегче, вы оба. Тони, Капитану нужно вернуться и совсем не нужно слушать упрёки.  
\- Заслуженные, - проворчал Тони, прожигая Капитана глазами.  
\- Любые. Ему и так нелегко, - Стив повернулся к Капитану. – Кэп, я совершенно не собираюсь с тобой драться, но ещё шаг – и придётся. Если Тони говорит, что сначала крысы – сначала будут крысы. Я очень сочувствую твоей... потере, и ситуации в целом, и знаю, как это бывает, когда нечаянно наломаешь дров и очень хочешь всё исправить, но драться с Тони ты не будешь. Я не позволю.  
\- Потому что одного Старка я уже убил, - проговорил Капитан сквозь зубы. – Да, тёзка? Думаешь, я настолько его ненавидел, что и за этого примусь?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Стив. Тони видел, как под футболкой у него напряглись мышцы, и вся спина стала каменной. – Думаю, потому что ты и так себя ненавидишь за то, что сделал, и это глупо, безрассудно и ничего не исправит. И потому что ругаться между собой тоже глупо и ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, и ещё потому, что мы и без твоей помощи можем всё испортить, а самое главное – потому что я никому, ни себе, ни тебе, не позволю причинить Тони вред.  
\- Даже если он пойдёт против тебя, - выговорил он, словно откусывая каждое слово. – Даже тогда, да? Если он тебя предаст? Если ты будешь _хотеть_ , чтобы он оказался скруллом, а потом окажется, что он сам по себе встал против тебя и не хочет отступать?  
На лбу Стива вздулась жила, и он сказал, выцеживая слова так осторожно, словно каждое могло взорваться от неловкого обращения:  
\- Он так не сделает.  
\- Я тоже так считал, - отрезал Капитан. – Долго. Всю жизнь.  
\- Вы двое, - растерянно сказал Тони, - вы совсем, что ли? Пятница, а ну сделай похолоднее! Градусов на пять, нет, на десять!  
Под потолком зашипело, струя ледяного воздуха ударила вниз и несколько остудила пыл капитанов. Они ещё стояли, набычась, друг напротив друга, но уже не казались готовыми броситься в бой, на сей раз настоящий.  
\- Послушайте, - устало сказал Тони, - меня трудно назвать здравомыслящим человеком, особенно после того, как я вывихнул себе все мозги, чтобы эта штука заработала, но даже меня хватает на то, чтобы сообразить, что у нас проблемы. У всех троих.  
\- У нас троих? – переспросил Стив, поворачиваясь к нему. – У нас двоих тоже?  
\- Боже, нет, - выдохнул Тони, - передать тебе не могу, как меня это радует.  
Он шагнул вперёд и обнял Стива, ткнулся лбом ему в грудь, пытаясь оказаться как можно ближе, втереться в него, забыть о самой возможности однажды оказаться разделёнными и по разные стороны баррикад. Он слышал, как Капитан издал странный звук, что-то между удивлённым рычанием и хриплым потрясённым выдохом, но не хотел даже думать, что его так изумило. Стив обнимал его, коротко дышал в макушку, поцеловал куда-то в волосы. Держал крепко, надёжно. Терпеливо ждал, когда Тони отпустит приступ паники.  
Именно поэтому – потому что он утыкался носом в пропотевшую футболку Стива и вовсе не собирался оборачиваться, - следующие слова Капитана застали его врасплох.  
С другой стороны, для Стива, стоявшего к своему альтер-эго лицом, они тоже стали сплошной неожиданностью.  
\- Вы спите, - выпалил Капитан. В низком голосе стыло изумление столь огромное, что не вмещалось в слова и выпирало наружу. – Вы двое спите вместе.  
Тони задёргался в мощном объятии, пытаясь обернуться и спросить всё, что рвалось с языка. Позволь ему Стив, и он начал бы с простого: «А что, до сих пор не понял?» и закончил бы... он не знал, чем бы закончил, но явно чем-то уж совсем обидным, но Стив не дал ему шанса.  
\- Да, - сказал он, - а вы разве нет?  
Тут Тони всё-таки сумел высвободиться и обернуться. На лицах капитанов было написано одинаковое изумление, разве что у Стива чуточку подкрашенное смущением, а у Кэпа – переходящее в шок.  
\- Нет, - медленно сказал он, - нет, мне и в голову не приходило... подожди, и что остальные Мстители?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
\- По-моему, они даже не особенно удивились, - он оглядел Капитана и догадался, - боже правый, ты _тоже_?  
\- Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто могли быть варианты, - с ноткой уязвлённого самолюбия – или, скорее, обиды за другого себя заявил Тони. – Я бы тебя не упустил. В любом из миров, в любой реальности, хоть... хоть, не знаю, представь себе хоть ночь живых мертвецов, хоть Дикий Запад. Если там есть мы – мы всё равно будем ближе некуда.  
\- Господи, Тони, - после недолгого молчания сказал Стив, - это лучшее признание в любви, какое я в жизни своей слышал. Капитан? Капитан, что с тобой?..  
На Капитана страшно было смотреть. Он запустил пальцы в волосы и выглядел так, словно вот-вот начнёт рвать их на себе от горя.  
\- То есть если бы я не был таким чёртовым идиотом, - бормотал он, - если бы только посмотрел самую малость иначе... если бы, блядь, _выслушал_ его...  
\- Не ругайся, - автоматически попросил Стив.  
Тони скорбно вздохнул и похлопал Капитана по плечу. Тот вздрогнул, уставился на Тони покрасневшими глазами, и на короткое безумное мгновение Тони показалось, что он готов расплакаться. В следующую секунду он со смесью облегчения и досады понял, что плакать Капитан не умеет, даже если когда-то помнил, как это делается, а то, что у него с лицом – это остатки гнева и полнокровная, неизбывная ненависть к себе.  
\- Я боюсь тебя обнадёживать, Кэп, но если ты не ошибся в том, что рассказал нам – твой Старк ещё жив, - сказал Тони. - Пари держу, устраивает тебе самые пышные похороны за всю историю страны, - он помолчал и посмотрел на Стива исподлобья. – Только посмей мне, Стив. Сам видишь, так легко от меня не отделаться.  
\- И в мыслях не имел, - Стив поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся. – Я налью ему выпить.  
\- Если бы я нашёл нужные слова. Нет, если бы я заткнулся и позволил ему сказать то, что он собирался, - пробормотал Капитан, редко моргая. – Если бы не так разозлился...  
\- Да, да, советую запомнить эту минуту, она пригодится тебе в будущем, - Тони, чувствуя себя до ужаса не в своей тарелке, постарался сосредоточиться на том, что всегда его успокаивало – то есть на непредсказуемом и опасном эксперименте. Он обернулся к Дубине, получше закрепил на нём камеру. – Ты у нас вроде марсохода. Кьюриосити или, скорее, Оппортьюнити. Не выходи из камеры. Просто снимай всё, что вокруг. Выход из камеры будет защищён силовым полем, но если я буду получать сигнал, то снижу мощность, сможешь выставить манипулятор. Может, принесёшь что-нибудь оттуда, было бы хорошо, но никому не позволяй себя вытащить. Разрешаю даже отстреливаться, если придётся, - он покосился на Стива и прибавил, - это шутка, про отстреливаться. Электрические разряды, как в шокере.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив, снова обернулся к Капитану. Тот всё ещё выглядел так, словно оплакивал безвозвратно утерянный рай, и Стив счёл за благо налить ему выпить.  
Тони закатил Дубину через порожек камеры и аккуратно закрыл за ним дверцы.  
\- Я столько раз думал, что если бы Тони был женщиной, я бы на нём женился, - пробормотал Капитан, опорожнил стопку и протянул её за новой порцией. – И ни разу не подумал чуточку дальше. Самую малость. Сколько бы это переменило...  
\- Я тут строю переход между мирами, - проворчал Тони, бешено колотя по клавиатуре, - и всё, о чём может думать этот тип – это о другом мне. По-моему, здорово.  
\- Здорово? – хрипло повторил Кэп.  
\- Ну да, - легко подтвердил Тони. – Вам обоим очень поможет - конечно, если ты его не... так, к делу, - быстро переключился он, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Стива. – До запуска... Пятница, ты всё проверила?  
\- Да, милый, - проворковала Пятница. Тони хмыкнул и вжал в пульт кнопку самого угрожающего вида.  
\- Три... два... один!  
Камера, похожая на промышленный холодильник, принялась мигать. Это было как в фантастическом фильме: она оставалась на месте, провода не выдирались из стен, гудение и жужжание невидимых электрических пчёл не стихало, но контуры её, до сих пор ясные и чёткие, колебались, словно она пыталась одновременно остаться здесь и переместиться куда-то ещё. Контуры Дубины за окошечком то таяли, то снова обретали плотность, потом исчезли совсем, и Тони уже собрался было сказать что-нибудь едкое и остроумное, но тут что-то вспыхнуло за прочным прозрачным композитом. Послышался грохот, химически-едкий дым затянул комнату, раздалось отчаянное шипение, капитаны вскочили на ноги – и сквозь шум и ругательства, которыми Тони оглашал комнату, прорезался знакомый и упоительный шорох колёс по полу.  
\- Дубина! – завопил Тони и кинулся к роботу. Тот весь был в пене и возмущённо верещал на своём языке. Тони обхватил его, как пса, прижал к себе, проверил на функциональность и целостность, поднял к вскочившим капитанам испачканное копотью и пеной лицо. – Целый. Это не он горел, это камера. Стив?  
Стив понял, осторожно заглянул в камеру. Тони за его спиной всё ворковал с Дубиной и только что по манипулятору его не гладил; Капитан обозначил своё участие тяжёлыми шагами, и Стив на мгновение отвлёкся от залитой пеной камеры, но ничего ужасного не происходило.  
\- Помоги мне его поднять на стол, - попросил Тони, и Капитан подхватил Дубину легко, как пёрышко. Робот взвизгнул, и Тони успокаивающе забормотал, уговаривая его.  
\- Это свой, нечего бояться, ну да, я понимаю, он не такой, как наш Стив, но он тоже Стив... нет, стой, не обрабатывай эти данные, а то закоротит, меня самого до сих пор коротит временами...  
В камере всё было вверх дном, обугленные провода свисали с потолка, пена свисала тающими сталактитами и сползала по стенкам. Стив постоял минуту, осматриваясь, и уже решил, что всё, чем им придётся довольствоваться, будет короткая запись с камеры, как из слоя пены, словно письмо из разбившейся бутылки, выступил край газетного листа.  
Стив поднял его; пена с шлепками капала с бумаги на пол, отмечая каждый его шаг, но химикаты не успели размыть текст.  
\- Ну вот, видишь, и совсем не страшно, - ворковал Тони, обтирая Дубину ветошью и проверяя, всё ли на месте. – Так, давай-ка сюда камеру...  
\- Тони.  
\- ...и не бойся Кэпа, он не злой, просто несчастный, но мы это поправим... дай мне ту отвёртку... а ты подержи ему колесо, видишь, крепление расшаталось...  
\- Тони, - снова позвал Стив. Капитан быстро глянул на него и его добычу, сунул Тони отвёртку и придержал, как было сказано. В лице он переменился и на Тони с его роботом больше не смотрел. Впрочем, колесо держал как положено.  
\- Что? – спросил он одними губами. Стив осторожно поднял лист за уголки, показал ему. Тони, почуяв, что что-то происходит за его спиной – или, точнее, над его головой, отвлёкся от Дубины и уставился на набранный гигантским шрифтом заголовок.  
По резкому лицу Капитана прошла волна, и он выдохнул ругательство, которого Стив не позволил бы себе даже в таких обстоятельствах.  
\- Я же говорил, - сказал Тони, пробегая глазами ощетинившийся восклицательными знаками лид*. – Не так-то просто прикончить Старка. Спроси хоть террористов.  
  
***  
  
Опьянеть Капитан не мог, но это не значило, что не старался. Тони ещё нежничал с первой, честно заработанной стопкой виски, а Капитан уже приговорил почти полную бутылку и останавливаться явно не собирался.  
\- ...всё это перепаять, - говорил Тони, отхлёбывая обжигающей свежести и чувствуя, что голова начинает идти кругом, напряжение отпускает, а мир теряет в чёткости очертаний. – Возьму из Халкбастера схемы помощней. Долго всё равно не выдержат, напряжение высокое, но на пару минут хватит... Пятница?  
\- Да, дорогой, - проворковала та. Капитан рефлекторно вздёрнул голову на женский голос и сделал такое движение, словно собирался встать. Тони захохотал.  
\- Воспитание ничем не выбьешь, да, Кэп? – он вытянулся на диване, забросил ноги Стиву на колени. Тот улыбнулся чуточку смущённо, прихватил его за лодыжки над кроссовками бешеной расцветки, погладил, показал глазами на Кэпа. – Да ладно. Он свой. Посмотри на него. Вписался, как родной.  
Отойдя от шока и на практике опровергнув миф о собственной неуязвимости, Капитан и вправду стал выглядеть иначе. Сгладилась плакатная резкость, в глазах поселилась задумчивость, движения больше не казались прямым приглашением к драке, и гладкое стекло бокала он, не замечая, задумчиво поглаживал пальцами.  
\- Может, не совсем свой, - подтвердил он в ответ, - но точно не враг. Как у вас получилось?  
Тони захихикал и поёрзал пяткой по бедру Стива. Тот, неуверенно улыбнувшись, погладил снова, проскальзывая пальцами под край штанины и явно уговаривая вести себя прилично.  
Этого Тони делать не собирался. Не после того, как увидел, какими глазами Кэп смотрит на вымокший газетный лист. Бумага чуть не свернулась, как от огня, но это ничего не гарантировало; вернувшись домой – в том, что это удастся, как только он, Тони, сделает вторую камеру, понадёжней, сомнений уже не было, - он снова попадёт в привычную среду. Психика пластична, как смола, она обтекает неудобные углы воспоминаний и заливает неуютные промежутки, так что через несколько дней, если не будет повода помнить о том, что случилось, Капитан искренне уверит сам себя в том, что это был сон. Может быть, слишком реальный, но всё-таки...  
Этого Тони тоже не собирался позволять. Хватит. Его собственный двойник, если верить газете, и так изрядно пострадал. Да, его жизнь была вне опасности, но если так будет продолжаться – ничем хорошим не кончится.  
Именно поэтому – и ещё потому, что изменять Стиву он не хотел, но с двумя Стивами – хорошо, со Стивом и Кэпом, но это ведь только кодовые имена для двух версий одного и того же человека, и чёрт бы побрал эти сложности! – в любом случае, считать это изменой у Тони никак не получалось. Осталось убедить в этом ещё и капитанов – а вот с этим могли возникнуть сложности.  
Или нет. Он снова ёрзнул пяткой и почувствовал отчётливый бугор под джинсами Стива, выстрелил в него притворно-невинным взглядом из-под ресниц, разлёгся на диване так, что затылком почти касался бедра Капитана.  
Тот не отодвинулся. Даже намёка на движение не сделал.  
\- У нас... получилось, это главное, какая разница, как, - чуть принуждённо сказал Стив, косясь на Тони с подозрением. Тони сладко улыбнулся ему и заявил:  
\- Мне так неудобно.  
Завозился, сбрасывая один кроссовок о другой и якобы нечаянно надавливая Стиву на пах то одной пяткой, то другой, уселся, потянувшись, и перелёг, примостившись затылком прямо на то, что напряжённо выступало сквозь ширинку джинсов.  
\- Вот егоза, - заметил Кэп, приканчивая стопку и немедленно подливая себе ещё. – Шило в заднице. Всегда знал, что в этом как раз и заключается секрет твоей, Старк, неуёмной энергии, а реактор так, для отвода глаз.  
Тони расхохотался и задёргал ногами.  
\- Так мне тоже неудобно, - сказал он. – Давай ближе, Кэп, когда ещё мне выдастся возможность валяться сразу на двух символах нации...  
Стив попытался что-то сказать, но не нашёл слов, а Кэп беспрекословно придвинулся ближе, сам поймал Тони за щиколотки и водрузил их себе на бедро.  
\- Вот так? – уточнил он и, обращаясь к Стиву, прибавил, - поразительно, какие они разные. И какие похожие. Мой тоже вечно укладывается в такие зигзаги...  
\- Мойте, мойте кости сразу двум мне, - Тони повозил затылком по паху Стива и насладился тем, как тот коротко выдохнул. – Что такое, Стив, тяжело?  
\- Н-нет, - выговорил Стив. Сквозь ресницы Тони видел выражение его лица с написанным крупными буквами «подожди, вот останемся вдвоём - доберусь я до тебя». – Всё в порядке, если тебе удобно.  
\- Мне – удобней некуда, - Тони отсалютовал бокалом. – За нас, сколько бы нас ни было. И за взаимопонимание в любой позе... тьфу ты, в любой ситуации, я хотел сказать.  
Тут дошло и до Капитана; он не переменил позы и ничего не сказал, просто выпил, но словно бы невзначай прижал ладонью беспокойные ноги Тони и стал медленно, почти незаметно со стороны и очень чувствительно гладить его по щиколоткам, чуть надавливая мозолистым пальцем на выпиравшую из-под кожи косточку.  
Каждое такое прикосновение слало по ногам Тони вверх волны тепла, почти жара. Он дрогнул ступнёй, удобнее укладывая её в руку Кэпа, запрокинул голову и уставился в стремительно темнеющие глаза Стива.  
\- Тони, - шёпотом сказал Стив, даже не пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя и заставить перестать. – Ты сам-то соображаешь, что творишь?  
\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Тони, облизываясь и составляя на пол пустой бокал. – Сейчас же, Стив.  
Стив бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Капитана; тот перестал изображать непричастность и запустил пальцы под штанину Тони, гладя его по ноге, потом наклонился, коснулся губами свода ступни. Прикосновение жёстких губ было таким, что Тони в голос застонал. Жаркий ручеёк потёк быстрее, жгучим озерцом собрался в паху, добрался до живота, заставив задохнуться.  
Стив шумно сглотнул, наклонился к лицу Тони так, что тот видел в глазах Стива пару перевёрнутых отражений собственного лица. Выражение на нём, насколько он мог судить, было откровенно блядским.  
\- С нами обоими? – сипло спросил Стив, и под затылком Тони ощутимо дрогнуло. – Серьёзно, Тони? А если я скажу нет?  
Капитан покрепче прихватил дёрнувшуюся ногу, снова поцеловал Тони, на этот раз над самой косточкой, где кожа была особенно нежной и чувствительной. Словно печать поставил.  
\- Ну, если ты _действительно_ против, - хрипловато отозвался Тони, чувствуя, что улетает, - мы сделаем вид, что я перебрал, извинимся перед Кэпом... – он сглотнул, - уйдём к себе, и там ты меня сам трахнешь за двоих. Но ты ведь не против. Скажи, что нет.  
Он снова надавил затылком на стиснутый плотной тканью член; Стив охнул, а Капитан, идеально подгадав момент, забрал в необыкновенно жаркий рот сразу несколько пальцев Тони. Тот взвизгнул, ожидая щекотки и, в перспективе, проблем с выбитыми пяткой зубами, но щекотно так и не стало. Горячий язык скользил по пальцам, забирался между ними; зубами Кэп прихватывал на совесть, не давая дёргаться.  
\- Я сейчас свихнусь, - поделился Тони. – У него... ах, блядь... явный талант...  
Он хотел сказать «к футфетишу», но до этого не дошло. Стив согнулся вдвое и поцеловал его, грубо и жадно, как никогда – хорошо, почти никогда, - не целовал раньше. Языком он надавил на губы Тони, заставил раскрыться, вылизал тщательно и непристойно, прикусил за нижнюю губу и всосал её, пойманную, так что Тони принялся извиваться и толкаться языком навстречу.  
Капитан, судя по всему, был недоволен этими шевелениями. Он крепче прихватил Тони за голени и длинно лизнул по щиколотке вверх, горячо выдохнул – по Тони от этого выдоха толпами побежали мурашки, - и сказал низким, грозовым каким-то, если судить по эффекту, голосом:  
\- Не дёргайся. Поздно уже дёргаться, - он уставился на Стива и спросил, прямо и грубо, - или и правда заберёшь его, чтоб не делиться?  
Тони замер, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, впервые за всё время, что ни на что не может повлиять. Сам он решил; Капитан, в свою очередь, решил. Слово было за Стивом, решение принимал он – и Тони готов был его принять и знал, что Капитан примет тоже. Но как же страшно было, что в последнюю секунду Стив испугается или последует за каким-нибудь особенно глупым и устаревшим предубеждением, или за ревностью, или ещё за чем-то столь же в эту минуту бессмысленным.  
\- Не заберу, - послышался голос Стива прямо у него над ухом. – Если _ты_ не попытаешься забрать...  
Тони выметнул обе руки и обхватил его за шею, изгибаясь по-змеиному упруго и больше ничем не напоминая томного распутного стервеца, которого изображал последние полчаса или около того, вжался в Стива, повис на его шее, впился в губы – жадно, голодно и благодарно. Стив ответил, да так, что последняя тончайшая нотка сомнения, тянувшая в Тони свою тревожную песню, умолкла.  
После этого всё помчалось вперёд со скоростью взбесившегося поезда. И дышали они, все трое, как работающий на пределе, выдыхающий облака жаркого дыма, готовый пойти вразнос механизм.  
Идеально, по мнению Тони, собранный.

***  
От идеи устроиться прямо здесь, в гостиной, отказались естественным образом: диван вполне подходил для того, чтобы сидеть на нём втроём, занимаясь умеренно пристойными вещами – скажем, поедая попкорн и глядя фильм за фильмом, но абсолютно не подходил для того, чтобы _лежать_ на нём.  
Хотя лежать – это точно было не о происходящем. Тони только-только угнездился на коленях Стива, бешено целуя его в ответ, как сзади и сбоку его обняло, судя по ощущениям, гранитной глыбой.  
Очень горячей и очень живой глыбой. Капитан невольно вмял Тони в Стива сильнее, поцеловал куда-то между краем футболки и волосами, прихватил зубами, и Тони вжался в Стива пахом, шире расставил колени, требовательно заныл, пропуская светлые волосы между пальцев.  
Его всего жгло, изнутри и снаружи – точь-в-точь то чувство, каким окатывает, когда пришедшая идея так хороша, что пальцы не успевают за мыслями, - и досада от того, что он физически не может успеть сразу всё, мешалась с замирающим, обморочным восторгом предвкушения.  
Стив поцеловал его снова, по-прежнему грубее обычного; Тони запрокинул голову, подставил шею, и на ней немедленно зацвели горячие, чуть саднящие следы. Обычно Стив щадил его и сдерживался, как Тони ни намекал на то, что не хрустальный и может выдержать пожёстче; пару раз он даже говорил в открытую, и Стив честно старался, но в этих попытках не было главного: настоящей, сильной, идущей из самой потаённой глубины потребности сгрести то, что дорого, и всеми способами утвердить над ним свою безоговорочную власть. Несколько раз Тони почти добивался своего рассчитанными провокациями, но каждый раз, как считал, что в этот-то раз Стив не выдержит и отпустит невидимую цепь, на которой держал сам себя столько, сколько Тони его знал, Стив спохватывался и одёргивал себя. Яростный блеск в глазах понемногу гас, крепкие объятия, в которых Стив стискивал его почти до боли, снова делались просто страстными, контролируемыми, даже целовать Стив старался так, чтобы не оставлять следов – и как же это бесило...  
Тони мирился с этой неполнотой, потому что знал, что Стив хороший парень, не хотел его торопить или, упаси боже, принуждать. И потому что любил, и потому что, как ни бесили его вечные Стивова сдержанность и самоконтроль, в постели у них всё было более чем неплохо, и потому что, чего греха таить, втихомолку надеялся на то, что рано или поздно Стив свыкнется с самой мыслью и поймёт, что нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы как следует, до крика отыметь того, кто только этого и ждёт...  
Теперь было именно так, как он втайне мечтал. Присутствие третьего влияло на Стива самым явным и предсказуемым образом: рядом с собственным двойником он делался более открытым. Несомненно ревновал – и уже хотя бы поэтому отпускал невидимую цепь всё дальше и дальше. Тони ещё не успел нацеловаться вдоволь, а Стив уже запустил обе руки ему в джинсы, стиснул задницу, больно и сладко поцеловал в шею и хриплым, незнакомым голосом, больше подходившим Капитану, заявил:  
\- Не здесь.  
Капитан, последние несколько минут вжимавший Тони в Стива и терзавший его соски под футболкой, хрипловато рыкнул:  
\- Согласен. Раздеться бы.  
\- Цепляйся, - велел Стив, и Тони покрепче сжал руки у него на шее, притёрся, обхватил ногами талию. Капитан провёл ладонью Тони по спине, намекая на то, что подстрахует, если что, но Тони и без этого знал, что в надёжных руках. Уж эти-то не уронят.  
Его действительно не уронили. Только ободрали с него практически всю одежду по пути в спальню, так что на постель он свалился уже практически голым, поморщился от прикосновения холодных простыней и тут же понял, что мёрзнуть долго не придётся. Капитан, стянув с себя униформу, улёгся рядом, обнял его со спины, вжал в себя – полностью, от затылка до пяток, - уже привычным движением руки накрыл грудь, сжал сосок, катая в пальцах, силой запрокинул к себе лицом, поцеловал, коротко и жёстко. Тони цапнул его, требуя отпустить, и уставился на Стива. Тот застыл с полурасстёгнутой пряжкой ремня в руках, в паре шагов от кровати, и смотрел так, что Тони даже испугался.  
\- Что? – спросил он задушенным шёпотом и охнул, когда шершавые подушечки пальцев снова сжали его сосок. – Что, Стив? Слишком?  
Капитан чувствительно прикусил его за плечо сзади, словно требуя заткнуться, но Тони почти не заметил ни этого, ни того, как Капитан вжимается в него членом – твёрдым, налитым, вожделенным, но даже от этого искушения Тони готов был отказаться, если Стив всё-таки передумает.  
Тишина текла, как река – бесконечно; ни тяжёлое дыхание, ни шорохи её не прерывали, как течение реки не прерывает несущаяся по ней щепка. Потом Стив сморгнул и выговорил:  
\- Нет. Не слишком. Даже мало.  
В Тони словно разжался кулак, до сих пор стискиваший его где-то под реактором, и он выдохнул:  
\- Иди сюда. Сию секунду.  
Ещё и руки протянул, и обхватил Стива за шею, как только смог дотянуться. Капитан оглаживал его по боку, по талии, тяжёлая ладонь, коротко отдохнув на бедре, соскользнула Тони на задницу, крепко сжала... и голос Капитана раздался у самого уха:  
\- Мой тоже так дастся?  
Тони сам не понял, рассмеялся или застонал, целуя Стива и обмирая от того, как остро ощущалась близость сразу двух тел, горячих и готовых, сжимавших его и тёршихся о него, таких одинаковых и таких разных.  
\- Если... уговоришь, - он оторвался от губ Стива, таких упоительно знакомых, и подставил рот Капитану. Тот не упустил возможности, сгрёб Тони за бедро, навалился, смял губы поцелуем. Тони не остался в долгу и показал класс, играя языком по языку, покусывая жёсткие губы, выговорил, едва вырвавшись из жаркой ласки, - он у тебя, кажется, приличный парень...  
\- Тебя-то уговаривать не пришлось, - проворчал Капитан; в голосе его Тони услышал нежную насмешку, много похоти, и ни капли настоящего осуждения. – Сам, должно быть, запрыгнул...  
\- Пришлось попрыгать, - признал Тони, снова цапнул Капитана за губу и вывернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу со Стивом. Глаза у того были совершенно дикие, губы запеклись, и дышал он так, как никогда не бывало после тренировок. Тони прижался к нему, чувствуя, что от нежности и любви и у самого дух перехватывает, утешил поцелуем и прибавил, - оно того стоило. Ох, как стоило. Стив...  
Тот шумно сглотнул, сжал Тони за бедро, нечаянно коснулся руки Капитана – и не отдёрнулся.  
\- Я тебе дам как захочешь, и ему дам, - прошептал Тони. – Да хоть обоим сразу, если не порвёте. Чёрт, да было б вас хоть трое, я и тогда бы не спасовал, но Стив, обещай, что не разлюбишь меня за это.  
У Стива сделалось такое лицо, словно Тони спросил его, не собирается ли он устроить Армагеддон.  
\- Никогда, - сказал он то, что Тони уже и так знал. Поцеловал крепко и убедительно, погладил по бедру, большим пальцем коснулся головки. – Просто... больно же будет?  
\- Может быть, - согласился Тони. Капитан покусывал его шею сзади и ритмично вжимался пахом, поэтому слова получались со стонами. – А может... может, иногда мне того и надо... – он выгнулся, уставился на Стива просящими глазами. – Разреши мне дать ему. Пожалуйста. Хоть между бёдер, понарошку, если совсем уж ревнуешь.  
\- Ревную, - признал Стив, кругами водя подушечкой по головке. Лицо у него всё горело, член налился и касался члена Тони. – Очень. И хочу, очень. Понарошку?..  
\- Ох и горазды вы трепаться, - проговорил Капитан, обхватил Тони за бедро, приподнял, вставил член в узкое место между ягодицами. – Сдвинь ноги... да, так и держи... – он задвигался, придерживая Тони за бедро и не позволяя отстраниться. Не то чтобы Тони хотел. Каждым толчком Капитан проезжался ему под мошонкой, в скользкой от пота тесноте. Почему-то это возбуждало гораздо больше, чем должно – может быть, дело было в горячих ритмичных выдохах над ухом, может быть, в том, как толстый ствол скользил сразу под ягодицами, дразня и искушая, или, возможно, в том, что Стив взял в ладонь свой и Тони члены и стал поглаживать, пытаясь попасть в ритм – но итог был один: Тони завёлся так, что в глазах чернело. Он сжал бёдра как можно крепче; Капитан отозвался на это одобрительным низким стоном и стал двигаться ещё быстрее. Тони отчётливо чувствовал, как головка, тугая и мокрая от смазки, на каждом толчке упирается ему в мошонку, и только старался не орать, а когда делалось совсем невмоготу терпеть – целовал Стива так, что губы саднили.  
\- Если мой... такой же... – выговорил Капитан, и пальцы его стиснулись у Тони на бедре так, что должны были остаться следы. Тони вскрикнул – эта маленькая боль сделала с ним что-то восхитительное и почти заставила кончить, - сам дёрнул задницей навстречу, вминаясь Капитану в пах, выдавил сквозь зубы:  
\- И что... сделаешь?  
Стив быстрее задвигал рукой, короткими поцелуями заставил Тони замолчать; в клетке его пальцев члены тёрлись друг о друга, пачкаясь смазкой, и в сочетании с резкими, почти грубыми толчками это было так, что Тони почти не услышал ответа. Только хриплый низкий голос, обещавший что-то – не ему, другому, но ведь всё равно ему...  
Он кончил, до боли стиснув бёдра и вытянувшись струной; под яйцами и в паху стало мокро, скользко, Капитан сжал зубы на его плече и замер так, добавив к сокрушительному оргазму немалую порцию боли. Почему-то она была именно тем, что нужно – вроде перца в остром блюде, - и Тони ещё долго не мог отдышаться. Горло у него тоже саднило, а ведь он ещё толком ничего не успел, и со сладким ужасом он подумал, что завтра не сможет подняться.  


\- Стив, - позвал он, и Стив был тут как тут – держал его, оказывается, практически перевалив себе на грудь, целовал в висок и щёку, терпеливо – боже, у этого парня _действительно_ было приличное воспитание, Тони на его месте не удержался бы и сам себя трахнул, предварительно придушив за всё хорошее, - ждал, пока Тони придёт в себя.  
Это нельзя было оставить без награды. Тони скосился на Капитана – тот лежал на боку, уже снова готовый к бою, и прожигал их глазами, - и легонько толкнул Стива в грудь. Тот послушался, лёг, и Тони немедленно навис над ним, пополз вниз, быстро перебирая руками и коленями, остановился над пахом, напряжённым и тугим, длинно лизнул от основания к головке, обтёрся щекой, надвинулся полураскрытыми губами.  
Стив застонал. Приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на то, как Тони берёт в рот; и его, и Капитана взгляды ощущались физически. Тони ухмыльнулся – такое внимание как минимум льстило самолюбию, - и принялся за дело всерьёз. Он насаживался на член ртом, пропуская до самой глотки, выпускал изо рта, облизывая напоказ, целовал, откровенно и пошло, облизывал мошонку и нежную изнанку бёдер, играл языком и пальцами по стволу – и Стив, обычно смущавшийся этих изысков, стонал всё громче. Рука его двинулась, легла Тони на затылок, сжала пряди, пальцы задрожали, безуспешно пытаясь расслабиться и не тянуть Тони на член, и в эту минуту Капитан сказал:  
\- Да выеби ты его уже, Стив, ему того и надо.  
Тони не сдержал стона. То ли Капитан чуточку лучше понимал Старка как явление – не столь важно, которого, - то ли просто умел видеть очевидное и говорить о нём простыми грубыми словами. Удивительно подходящими к моменту словами. Чертовски возбуждающими.  
Необходимыми.  
Пальцы Стива сжались, окрепли, он часто задышал и дёрнул голову Тони книзу, как никогда раньше не делал. Член проскочил по языку, упёрся в глотку, перекрыл ход воздуху, и Тони укололо страхом – он никогда такого не делал и никому не позволял, - но этот короткий укол словно вздёрнул его на новый уровень ощущений. Враз почувствовалось всё одновременно: как крепкий член тычется головкой в самую глубину горла, как пальцы Стива, твёрдые и сильные, нажимают ещё чуточку, как кончик носа щекочут волосы у Стива в паху, а запах возбуждения такой плотный, что хоть лижи его, и как его, великого и ужасного Тони Старка, натягивают на член, как девочку из порно.  
То, что он сумел не кончить от одной этой мысли, тянуло на чудо века.  
\- Глядите-ка, ему и вправду нравится, - прокомментировал Капитан. Тони с удовольствием послал бы его ко всем чертям, но был слишком занят, принимая член Стива и чувствуя, как вкус становится горьким и резким. Стив был на грани; он стонал на каждом рывке и всё натягивал и натягивал Тони за волосы, вбиваясь ему в горло, время от времени давая вдохнуть и снова насаживая на себя. Потом – как раз когда Тони понял, что всё-таки не сможет удержаться и кончит, даже не притронувшись к себе, - он выгнулся, подался особенно глубоко, сдавленно выругался и спустил Тони в рот.  
\- Заставь его всё проглотить, - тут же сказал Капитан. Он оказался совсем близко; стоял на коленях рядом с задыхавшимся Стивом и трахал Тони взглядом. Пока что взглядом. – Слышишь? Или я сам.  
Стив, кажется, не очень понимал, чего от него хотят, и Капитан взял власть в свои руки, провёл большим пальцем по залитой нечаянными слезами щеке Тони и велел:  
\- Открой рот. Покажи.  
Тони покорно – этой властной силе можно было противостоять, но не в его текущем состоянии, да и не хотел он протестовать, сейчас он хотел совсем другого, - открыл рот. Капитан пару секунд разглядывал его язык с озерцом спермы, потом удивительно нежно погладил под челюстью и заставил закрыть рот.  
\- Теперь глотай, - продолжил он. – Всё до капли. И оближись, Старк, тебя сейчас только полиции нравов сдавать.  
Тони сглотнул, облизался, чувствуя вкус спермы. Не то чтобы он никогда не делал этого раньше – делал, конечно, - но оказалось, что глотать под чужим раскалённым взглядом – отдельный и заслуживающий уважения опыт.  
\- Умница, Тони, - похвалил Капитан, стёр мокрое с другой щеки Тони и придвинулся ещё ближе, покачал головой и встал с постели. Напряжённый, в извитых венах член закачался у Тони перед лицом. – Моя очередь. Ты, вижу, любитель подразниться.  
Тони закивал, косясь на член Капитана. Существенной разницы в размерах со Стивом, конечно, не наблюдалось, да и с чего бы, но ему упорно казалось, что этот – толще. И что Капитан при желании может здорово ему навредить, если всадит со всей нерастраченной силы, и...  
Капитан поднял бровь, словно догадывался о причине задержки. Даже Стив, несколько придя в себя, перекатился на бок и смотрел выжидающе, словно в любую секунду готов был прийти Тони на выручку.  
\- Ты ведь не сделаешь мне больно? – спросил Тони, точно зная, что этот конкретный вопрос он бессовестно одолжил из порнофильма, который заездил до дыр ещё в благословенные времена магнитных лент-носителей. Ни разу не попался и ни разу не пробовал повторить в реальности. Положение обязывало, он был плейбоем и всё такое прочее, но была в нём эта тайная струнка, которую раньше называли склонностью к ужасному пороку содомии, а теперь – здоровой бисексуальностью. Или ещё как-нибудь. Плевать он хотел на названия. – Вот этой своей штуковиной. Не сделаешь?  
Судя по лицу Капитана, он смотрел тот же фильм, только с другой стороны. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Тони и растрепал их, нежно и насмешливо.  
\- Только если ты сам попросишь, - ответил он. – И просить придётся как следует. У нас обоих. Готов просить, детка?  
Стив потрясённо выдохнул совсем близко – и где-то неимоверно далеко. Тони закивал, облизал сохнущие губы, подставил их, покорные и ждущие, выстрелил в Капитана абсолютно блядским взглядом из-под ресниц. Капитан ещё пару секунд помедлил, в притворной задумчивости водя солоноватой головкой Тони по губам, потом кивнул и вдвинул – сначала неглубоко.  
\- Господи, Тони, - сказал Стив, глядя на то, как увлечённо Тони облизывает и обсасывает всё то, что ему досталось. – Я и подумать не мог...  
\- Ну так смотри на него и в следующий раз подумай, - заявил Капитан, задвигая поглубже. – Ох... да, да, не спеши так, Старк, получишь и мой, и его... даже оба сразу, если у тебя рот так откроется...  
Тони застонал от вожделения и ужаса. Сейчас Стив должен был ужаснуться. Испытать брезгливость, может, даже отвращение, или ещё что-нибудь такое же ужасное. Лучшее, на что он после этого сможет рассчитывать – жалость нормального парня к тому, кого бог от рождения наделил не только мужским началом. От одной мысли ему сделалось дурно, но остановиться он попросту не мог, и не потому, что Капитану бы это не понравилось. Просто - не мог, и всё тут.  
Дорвался – это не всегда о том, чего ты действительно хотел и вот, наконец, получил. Иногда это о том, что ты, получив желанное, просто не можешь остановиться – хотя понимаешь, что хватит, что потом будет плохо, что разумнее было бы останови...

Капитан так задвинул ему в горло, что мысли вылетели из головы Тони все до единой. Он застонал, бешено работая языком, и в эту же секунду Стив сказал:  
\- Какой же ты красивый, Тони.  
Слова доходили до Старка как бы сквозь воду или с большого расстояния, а осознавались и ещё дольше, но облегчение и робкая надежда плеснули внутри мягкой тёплой волной, потому что Стив говорил ласково.  
\- Он тебя боится, - сказал Капитан. Тони и это не осознал, занятый членом, таранившим его глотку. Солёный и казавшийся чертовски большим, он въезжал до предела, заставляя его задыхаться, на несколько тягучих, мучительно-сладких секунд затыкал ему горло и медленно двигался назад; на каждом толчке Капитан дожимал Тони ладонью по затылку, предотвращая даже малейшие попытки сжульничать.  
И ухитрялся вести светские беседы со Стивом, сукин сын. Тони от одного этого трясло и обжигало не меньше, чем от того, что он стоял на коленях сразу перед двумя, одному из которых ты уже отсосал, а второму отсасываешь прямо сейчас...  
Впрочем, нет. Не он отсасывал, а его трахали в рот, грубо и восхитительно. Тони всхлипнул, когда услышал, как Стив говорит:  
\- Меня... боится? Да с чего бы?  
\- Посмотри на него, - предложил Капитан и на мгновение приотпустил схваченные на затылке волосы Старка. Тот втянул в себя воздуха, уставился на обоих слезящимися глазами, хотел было сказать что-то ехидное – и не смог наскрести в голове ни слова. Капитан нежно обвёл пальцами его щёку с выпирающей наружу головкой, толкнулся чуть глубже и продолжил, - только погляди. Как ему нравится. Да, Тони? Вот так ты хочешь?  
Ресницы, отяжелев от влаги, опускались сами, и Тони, как ни старался, не мог их удержать. Знал, что Капитан - и Стив, Стив тоже! – поймут это как согласие – и ничего не мог поделать.  
\- Такой сладкий рот, - проговорил Капитан. – Язык этот... то как бритва, то как помело... но не сейчас, правда? Сейчас ему, наконец, нашлась настоящая работа.  
\- Не груби ему, - вдруг сказал Стив, и голос у него был твёрдый и спокойный. – Слышишь, Кэп? Ничего в этом нет такого, особенно теперь. Нам всем нравятся... разные вещи.  
\- Грубить я и не начинал, - возразил Капитан, глубже загоняя член. – И ни в чём не обвиняю, а хотел бы обидеть – сказал бы, что сосёт он как блядь. Это, кстати, правда. Но очень талантливая... и видно, что по любви, - он загнал ещё чуть глубже и поднажал; Тони всего выгнуло, и Капитан тут же отстранился, давая ему вдохнуть. – Молодец, Старк. А нас обоих как, возьмёшь?  
Тони застонал, расходуя драгоценный глоток воздуха, и Стив придвинулся ближе, погладил по волосам, по мокрой щеке.  
\- Не бойся, Тони, - прошептал он, дикими глазами покосился на Капитана и прибавил то, от чего у Тони всё полыхнуло внутри, даже страх пропал, как не бывало, - нарисовать бы тебя такого...  
Тони только шевельнул языком, пытаясь что-то сказать, и шире открыл рот. То, что Стив каким-то чудом не злится и не брезгует им, до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, но...  
Хорошим парням ведь нравятся плохие, правда? Тони сглотнул, поймал член Стива рукой, потянул в рот. Капитан хмыкнул, сдвинулся, обнял Стива за бёдра – не сексуально, просто чтобы стоять как можно ближе и дать Тони насадиться на два сразу. Пришлось постараться, чтобы взять оба, и натруженные губы заныли, но держать сразу оба было... невероятно. Горячо, солоно, ошеломляюще много и жутко неудобно; капитаны сталкивались бёдрами, мешали друг другу. Тогда Тони сцапал обоих в ладони и стал брать попеременно; так оказалось даже лучше. Капитан вставлял ему жёстко, Стив – каждый раз гладил по волосам, и несколько минут Тони не слышал от них ни слова, только частое синхронное дыхание – словно он трахался с одним существом с двумя членами. Принимал один за другим, обрабатывал как можно лучше, не обращал внимания на ноющую челюсть, саднящие губы, на то, что слюна текла с них и заливала не только подбородок, но уже и шею; даже собственное возбуждение было далёким и неважным. Зажмурившись, Тони двигал головой, поймав удачный ритм и, наверное, продолжал бы до потери сознания, если бы Кэп не потянул его за волосы, сказав:  
\- Теперь только меня.  
Тони попытался разлепить склеенные солью ресницы, и Стив помог ему, нагнулся, провёл языком по одному веку, по другому.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, и в его голосе по-прежнему не было ни гнева, ни брезгливости. – Хочу сделать тебе... хорошо.  
Тони заныл, не выпуская изо рта члена Капитана; Стив поцеловал его в щёку прямо над выпирающей головкой и пропал куда-то, но тут же появился снова – ласкающими длинными поглаживаниями по спине, коротким горячим выдохом, прикосновением между раздвинутых ягодиц. Тони понял, застонал громче, выгнул спину.  
\- Не терпится, - поддразнил Капитан, продолжая размеренно трахать его в рот. Он просунул Тони в рот оба больших пальца, зафиксировав челюсть, и пояснил, - ещё прикусишь, чего доброго...  
Тони зарычал на него, продолжая лизать и твёрдый член, и шершавые пальцы. Стив осторожно и нежно готовил его, как готовил всегда – мягко покружил, нажал, добавил смазки, поцеловал задранный кверху зад, нажал сильнее, проскальзывая внутрь одним пальцем.  
\- Такой гладкий, - сказал он. – Сжатый, - тут пальцев стало два, и Тони сладко всхлипнул и подался назад. – Тугой...  
\- А ты его бережёшь, - с оттенком удивления констатировал Кэп, поймал Тони за челюсть пальцами, как крюками, и чуть потянул на себя. – Не отвлекайся, соси.  
Сукин сын. Надо будет забросить его к динозаврам. Или к зомби. Или...  
Сложив пальцы, Стив медленно трахал его двумя, вставлял до костяшек, иногда сгибал и шевелил в самом нежном. От этого Тони всегда заводился и принимался подмахивать; сейчас, растянутый между двумя сразу, он не мог двигаться свободно, но сжимался что было сил. Нет, никаких зомби. Тот, другой Старк непременно узнает, чего лишился и придёт по его душу. Тони бы пришёл.  
Пальцев стало три, и обычно это было жгуче и много – Стив берёг его, никогда не мучил, всегда останавливался, если было слишком, и ждал сколько нужно, - но не сегодня. Сегодня было мало. Тони бешено заработал языком, хлюпая слюной и чувствуя, как уши горят от этих пошлейших звуков; Стив снова поцеловал его, двинул внутри уже тремя пальцами и выговорил:  
\- Берегу. И тебе советую. Ох, Тони, какой же ты...  
\- Расскажи ему, - подзудил Кэп. – Ты бы знал, как он сразу начинает отсасывать, словно ничего слаще в жизни не пробовал. Любишь комплименты, Старк?  
Тони нарочно так двинул челюстями, чтобы проехаться зубами по пальцам, до сих пор бывшим у него во рту; Капитан понял, хмыкнул:  
\- И стыдишься, что любишь. А зря. Хорош, сукин ты сын... гладкий и тугой, да, Стив?  
\- До безумия, - хрипло подтвердил Стив, втиснул три пальца до костяшек, прижался щекой к потной спине и пробормотал, - Тони, не могу больше. Можно?  
Тони только бёдрами дёрнул, напрашиваясь. Капитан в бессчётный раз загнал ему в глотку и сказал:  
\- Нужно.

В следующую же секунду он понял, каково это – быть на двух членах сразу.  
И это оказалось охуительно. Больно – Стив всадил ему резче, чем всегда, - невыносимо горячо внутри и так невыносимо хорошо, что Тони не сдержал крика. Звук по понятной и весьма тяжеловесной причине вышел сдавленным и невнятным, но оба капитана поняли; Стив чуть притормозил, ласково оглаживая Тони по бёдрам, Капитан щекотно приласкал пальцами по внутренним сторонам щёк и сказал:  
\- Ну-ну. Не делай такое лицо.  
Тони на секунду стало интересно, какое именно у него лицо. Должно быть, то ещё зрелище: залитое слезами и слюной, красное от напряжения, со слипшимися ресницами и распяленным ртом. Лицо жертвы; нет, бесстыже счастливое лицо человека, которому досталось именно то, чего он втайне хотел – и ещё будет доставаться, снова и снова.  
Стив всё гладил его по бёдрам, по заду, сжимал, раскрывал, покачивал бёдрами, помогая привыкнуть. Тони утробно застонал, изумляясь выносливости Капитана – сам он спустил бы давным-давно, - слабо лизнул по члену. Челюсть ныла как проклятая, в яйцах простреливало предельным возбуждением, и он был уверен, что назавтра не сможет не то что ходить – стоять ровно. Особенно если эти двое не остановятся, а к этому не было ни малейшего повода.  
Стив двинулся, вталкиваясь в него, и Тони всхлипнул, выгнулся, подставляясь. Кончить хотелось неимоверно, в теле перетянутой струной звенело напряжение настолько сильное, что от перевозбуждения трясло, и кончить Тони не мог чисто физически, как дорвавшийся до сладкого подросток, а уж такого с ним не бывало уже очень, очень давно...  
Капитан вытащил член у Тони изо рта, погладил по натруженным губам, по ноющей челюсти. Потемневшая мокрая головка закачалась у Тони перед глазами, и голос Капитана произнёс:  
\- Как же я тебе сейчас засажу, Старк, ты даже не представляешь.  
Стив, точно по команде, задвигал бёдрами быстрее, и Тони не сдержал стона. Капитан придержал его, запустив пальцы в волосы, вжал щекой в своё бедро, дал вдохнуть острого жаркого запаха возбуждения, снова провёл головкой по губам, дразня и не давая взять, и Стив выговорил, не прекращая быстрых жёстких толчков:  
\- Тони, боже, Тони... сладко...  
\- Хочешь его? – в ту же секунду спросил Капитан. Он уселся на край постели как-то боком, взял Тони за плечо, передвинул так, чтобы полураскрытыми губами тот на каждом толчке проезжался по торчащему члену, нагнулся, дыша в висок, и продолжил:  
\- Ну конечно, хочешь. Слюнки текут, так мечтаешь. Сделаешь как надо, и я в долгу не останусь, орать подо мной будешь, до обморока заезжу. Вот сейчас Стив в тебя спустит, и следом получишь мой. Сразу весь.  
\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Тони, невнятно из-за чужих пальцев во рту и скользившего по губам члена. Каждым словом Капитан делал ему не хуже, чем Стив – членом. Болезненно-тугой узел, завязавшийся в паху и не дававший Тони кончить, словно потянули умелой рукой за нужный хвостик, жар заскользил, расплетаясь и охватывая бёдра и член, всё накопившееся подошло к пределу и готовилось рвануть наружу. – Заткнись...  
\- ...выебу так, что голос сорвёшь, - не слушая, продолжал Капитан. – Будешь просить, чтоб перестали оба, но вот уж хрен тебе, Старк, сразу два, чтоб не жаловался, что мало...  
\- Тони... – выстонал Стив. Кажется, он тоже слышал – не всё, но кое-что, и это кое-что сводило его с ума не меньше, чем самого Тони. – Боже, Тони...  
\- ...ноги сдвигаться перестанут, - посулил Кэп, быстро водя членом по губам Тони и вдвигаясь, не слишком глубоко, но лишая Тони возможности ответить. – А мы не остановимся, будь уверен, ты же этого хочешь? Этого?  
\- Не могу больше, - эхом отозвался Стив, сунул ладонь Тони под живот, сжал член. – Тони, пожалуйста...  
\- Слышишь, как он тебя просит? – подхватил Капитан, вставляя поглубже и снова заставляя Тони задыхаться. – Давай, Старк, сделай как положено, ну же...  
Стив сорвался в бессвязанные выдохи и стоны. В заднице Тони стало невыносимо горячо от быстрых, жёстких, почти беспощадных толчков, ладонь Стива касалась и двигалась – идеально, невыносимо хорошо, и снова это безумное ощущение двух членов, двигавшихся в унисон, захватило его полностью. Тони втянул в глотку твёрдый член Капитан, кончил, сжимаясь что было сил и слыша, как Стив хрипло кричит – его Стив, который раньше кончал молча или почти молча! - и распластался по постели, весь мокрый, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как гремит во всём теле бешено бьющееся сердце.  
Капитан в последний раз провёл членом Тони по губам и перебрался на кровать, прогнувшуюся под тройным весом.  
\- Нет, - слабо сказал Тони, поняв, к чему идёт. В заднице было мокро, сперма щекотной струйкой ползла по бедру, Стив, свалившись рядом, гладил его горячей расслабленной рукой, смотрел пьяными, ошалелыми глазами. Похоже, не один Тони тут открывал для себя новые горизонты. – Кэп, не будь сволочью, дай хоть пять минут отдышаться!  
\- Спокойней, - проворчал Капитан, легко перевернул Тони на спину, уставился на него так, словно намеревался запомнить до последней чёрточки и потом... ну, может быть, нарисовать по памяти, хотя Тони очень сомневался в том, что этот рисунок можно будет показывать детям. И что бумага выдержит - тоже, потому что выглядел он сейчас совершенно порнографически, и к зеркалу не ходи. – Я тебе не наврежу. Будет хорошо, верь мне.  
Стив дотянулся до Тони, поцеловал его, глубоко и медленно, спросил хриплым шёпотом:  
\- Хочешь? Если нет, только скажи.  
\- И что ты сделаешь, сам себе начистишь физиономию? – Тони раскинулся на кровати морской звездой и позволил Капитану устроиться между его раздвинутых ног. Ну хорошо, он не мог не позволить, учитывая то, какой твёрдой рукой Капитан его укладывал под себя, но отрицать очевидное не мог. Даже сейчас, выжатый и физически неспособный возбудиться по щелчку, он хотел. В животе подрагивало нетерпение, при мысли о том, как Кэп сейчас ему вставит по свежеоттраханному, по не успевшей остыть сперме Стива, что-то глубоко внутри отзывалось зарождающейся снова похотью. – Хочу. А ты как, сможешь на это смотреть без содрогания?  
\- Сам не верю, но да, - Стив на мгновение отвёл глаза, но Тони слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы обмануться. Это было не смущение, не ревность, а Стивово извращённое представление о приличиях. Стива тоже заводила перспектива, и Тони не мог и не собирался его осуждать.  
\- Вы странные, - заявил Капитан, оглаживая бёдра Тони и раздвигая их пошире. – Долго ещё будете спрашивать друг у друга разрешения на каждый чих?  
И Стив, и Тони уставились на него с примерно одинаковым выражением лиц, потом Стив сказал:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ну, может, и не на каждый, - заметил Тони, повинуясь ладоням Кэпа и подбирая пятки к заду, - но на каждый _важный_... если только я не заработаюсь и не забуду...  
\- Мы же вместе, - закончил Стив, пожимая плечами и хмурясь в сторону Тони. – Это здорово всё меняет. И никаких «забуду». Альтрона не хватило?  
\- Альтрона? – переспросил Капитан, запуская пальцы в задницу Тони. Тот охнул, выгнулся, подставляясь получше и пытаясь не ругаться, а Стив сказал:  
\- Неважно. Дело прошлое. Только больше так не надо.  
\- Не бу-у-уду, - выстонал Тони. В нём снова было полно и много, и жгуче – и ведь только пальцами пока. По свежему чувствовалось невозможно остро, хотелось орать, но он решил экономить силы – не хотелось вырубиться слишком рано. – Кэп... о-о-о... учти, твой Тони то-о-о...  
\- Тоже что? – понял Капитан, медленно и со знанием дела трахая Тони пальцами. – Станет собирать неведомую хрень?  
\- Само собо-о-ой, - подтвердил Тони, извиваясь под ним, - вот же ты... ещё так!  
\- Тони сейчас о том, - предположил Стив, - что вам тоже, возможно, не повредит между собой... договариваться. Это и есть здоровые отношения. Не всегда легко, иногда даже очень трудно, зато серьёзные проблемы возникают гораздо реже. И гораздо реже страдают те, кто ни при чём.  
Капитан хмыкнул, вытащил пальцы и придвинулся к Тони, приподнимая его бёдра, чтоб удобней было вставить.  
\- А вот сейчас, - проговорил он, медленно вдвигаясь внутрь, - сейчас тоже... здоровые отношения?  
Стив чуточку посуровел лицом, приласкал тяжело дышавшего Тони по щеке и сказал скорее ему, чем Кэпу:  
\- Мы взрослые люди и знаем, чего хотим. Никто никого не заставляет и никому не больно. Да, думаю, как раз они и есть.  
Поражаясь способности Стива даже в такой ситуации не только соображать, но и думать об общественном благе (потому что Мстители, конечно, будут защищать людей в любом состоянии, но у счастливых Супергероев это получается гораздо лучше), Тони сжал его ладонь, вплёлся пальцами. Капитан вдвинул ему только наполовину, и этого уже хватило, чтобы снова завестись; он тихо постанывал, чувствуя, как твёрдое медленно распирает его тело, не успевшее закрыться, как головка скользит по влажному, как...  
\- Божь...я срань! – выстонал он, когда Капитан вставил весь. Всё-таки с ним было труднее, то ли потому что к Стиву Тони привык, а к Капитану – нет, то ли из-за каких-то микроскопических различий. Думать и анализировать не хотелось, хотелось орать и цепляться. Он подставлял губы Стиву, смотрел ему в глаза – снова темнеющие, с прорезавшимся голодом, - и на каждом толчке вскрикивал в поцелуй.  
\- Язык, Тони, - Стив, поднявшись на локоть и выглаживая Тони по груди и плечам, целовал его и ухитрялся, подлец, дразниться. – Следи за...  
\- Не буду, - Тони прикусил губу, подаваясь навстречу мощным движениям. Капитан, к его удивлению, молчал, только прищурил глаза и трахал его размеренно и глубоко, не сбиваясь с ритма; член скользил внутри, и это было, было...  
Чудесно. Восхитительно. Слишком мало. Тони грязно поцеловал Стива в губы, играя языком по языку, и выстонал, зная, что хорошая провокация никогда не помешает в постели:  
\- Если правда хочешь... чтоб молчал...  
\- Заткни его, - подсказал Кэп. Ну что же, в одном можно было не сомневаться: эти двое понимали друг друга более чем хорошо. Настроились на одну волну – ничего удивительного, они ведь оба были Стивом Роджерсом, только чуть разными версиями, вроде альфа и бета-версий одной программы, - и намеревались продолжать.

От перспектив Тони сладко потряхивало. Он шире развёл ноги, подставляясь Капитану, вывернул голову так, чтобы Стиву было удобней ему вставить, и приоткрыл ждущий рот. Стив коротко выдохнул, придвинулся, провёл членом по губам Тони.  
\- Насмотрелся, - довольно поддразнил Тони и охнул, потому что Капитан прибавил темпа. – Дай мне, Стив, ты же знаешь, иначе меня не заткнёшь.  
Стив вдвинул ему до половины, зажмурился, наслаждаясь быстрыми движениями языка, перебросил колено по другую сторону Тони и оседлал его, неуверенно поглядел сверху. Тони мелко закивал, сцапал Стива за бёдра, потянул к себе, забирая в рот поглубже. Было ужасно странно и отчего-то лестно лежать сразу под двумя капитанами, не говоря уж о том, чтобы давать сразу обоим. К тому же они двигались с поразительной, сводящей с ума синхронностью, и Тони снова накрыло тем самым ощущением - что на самом деле их не двое, а один. Единое существо с двумя членами. Очень воодушевлённое и разгорячённое существо, дорвавшееся до него, Тони, и не намеренное прекращать, пока он не взмолится о пощаде – да и тогда вряд ли. Это не просто возбуждало, от этого в Тони всё дрожало жгучим нетерпением, и единственным спасением были частые, глубокие, восхитительные толчки в самую глубину задницы и глотки.  
Вот так протрахают насквозь, чёрт возьми, и ахнуть не успеешь. Тони забрал член в рот ещё глубже, заработал языком по стволу, добираясь до мошонки, сглотнул раз и другой, пропуская головку в ноющее горло, сдавленно застонал от особенно удачного движения Капитана и крепче вкогтился в бёдра Стива.  
\- Какой же ты... – задыхающимся голосом выстонал Стив, запустил ладонь Тони под затылок, поддерживая голову и не давая перенапрягать шею. – Тони, боже, Тони...  
Никакие, даже самые непристойные и возбуждающие комплименты не шли в сравнение с этим задыхающимся, чуточку растерянным, беспомощным голосом человека, которому хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо, и это он, Тони сделал. Тони всосал ещё глубже, опять впустил до глотки и принялся насаживаться на Стива, как до того насаживался на Капитана. Только Капитан его прижимал, стараясь разжечь желание намеренной грубостью и держал за волосы, словно не доверял до конца, а Стив – Стив доверялся полностью, и ей-богу, невозможно было сказать, что лучше. Просто по-разному. Тони очень скоро стало слишком много этих толчков, утробного какого-то порыкивания, сладких вздохов Стива, в паху всё стиснулось и туго, сладко задрожало, отдаваясь во всём теле – так отзывается, тронутая умелой рукой, не одна струна, а весь инструмент разом, - и он, задыхаясь и подаваясь под мощными толчками Капитана, до предела насаженный на члены, кончил.  
Так, заткнутым с двух сторон, сжатым между двумя крепкими телами и неспособным даже заорать, было настолько сладко, что Тони с большим трудом не потерял сознания окончательно. Он ещё успел проглотить сперму Стива и почувствовать, как между бёдер каменеют бёдра Капитана – и всё-таки вырубился на пару секунд.  
В себя он пришёл от холода и тепла разом. Он полусидел, опираясь на широкую грудь Капитана, а встревоженный Стив пытался напоить его водой из стакана и, конечно, проливал.  
\- Ммппфф, - выразился Тони, ёжась от воды, холодными ручейками ползущей ему по груди. – Бррр!  
\- Я думал, ты в обмороке, - объяснил Стив с нескрываемым облегчением. – Ты был такой, ну...  
\- Затраханный до беспамятства, всё как обещали, - констатировал Тони, дико улыбаясь и дёргая мокрым от пота плечом. – Эта эта, как её... достойная бизнес-практика. Ответственность и всё такое... – он зевнул, опустошил стакан и удобнее оперся на мощную грудь Капитана, словно в кресло забрался. Капитан слегка задвигался, проворчал что-то про трепача Старка, но звучало это нежно, почти любовно. – Я не против. И я могу ещё, не списывайте меня со счетов, ребята.  
\- Хорошо, если так, - Стив забрал у него стакан, поцеловал в холодные от воды губы. – Было так... невероятно, Тони. Почему мы раньше так не делали? Не в смысле втроём, а... ты понимаешь.  
\- Делали, - вздохнул Тони. – Технически почти так. Просто настрой был другой, - он приласкал Стива пальцами по щеке, - ты у меня романтик, взять меня за шкирку и выебать как следует – это трудно, я понимаю. Но я в тебя верю, Стив, ты мне такое родео устраиваешь не в последний раз.  
Стив порозовел и кивнул.  
\- Ну, теперь-то ты сам видишь, что ему только того и надо, - вмешался Капитан и задумчиво сказал, - на всякий случай буду со своим Тони поосторожней. Вдруг он романтик и нежная натура.  
Тони почесал в потном загривке и кивнул.  
\- Лучше начать с шампанского и роз, - сказал он почти серьёзно. – А уж потом, если что, притащить икру и плётки.  
\- Затейник, - проворчал Капитан. – Весь в синяках, затраханный, а сам о плётках вслух мечтает.  
\- Ну, для начала я мечтаю попасть в душ, - поправил Тони. – Хороший горячий душ. И чтобы вы оба меня вымыли, а потом... – тут он облизнулся, поглядел на обоих капитанов с нескрываемым вожделением, - потом чтобы оба трахнули. Только учтите, я буду визжать и отбиваться.  
\- Уж конечно, - обрадованно и с полным пониманием сказал Капитан и поднялся, держа Тони на руках уже привычным образом. – Ты как, Стив?  
\- Только если не слишком больно, - твёрдо сказал Стив. – Мы тут... – он запнулся, но мужественно продолжил, - трахаемся, а не ставим рекорд штата.  
Тони расхохотался и зацепил его рукой за шею, притягивая поближе к себе и Капитану.  
\- А хорошее было бы соревнование, согласись, - он ткнулся Стиву губами в щёку, снова повис у Капитана в руках. Тот внёс его в душ, поставил под брызнувшую воду, придержал – коленки у Тони ещё подрагивали, - принялся мыть. Капитан не отставал; каждую секунду Тони чувствовал скольжение ладоней на своей коже, на плечах, на спине и пониже. Его мыли сосредоточенно и осторожно, с неподдельной заботой, и было так странно и так хорошо чувствовать себя хрупким. Почти слабым. Ужасно уязвимым, особенно когда Капитан запустил пальцы ему между ягодиц и принялся мыть и там тоже...  
Тони втянул влажный, пахнущий мылом и шампунем тёплый воздух, подался назад, на ласкающие пальцы. Капитан подвигал ими внутри и вытащил, смывая остатки пены и спермы.  
\- Я страшно соскучился по Старку, - сказал он неожиданно и так тихо, что за шумом воды Тони еле разобрал. – Как-то враз и очень сильно.  
Стив, толкаясь плечами в узком пространстве, ступил ближе, ободряюще обнял двойника, похлопал по плечу. По мокрой коже звук получился неожиданный и звонкий, и в другое время Тони бы посмеялся, но не сейчас.  
Он знал, как это – когда действительно кого-то не хватает. Даже если не хватает того, с кем никогда по-настоящему не был действительно близок. Сам он скучал по родителям, и сколько лет ни прошло, а иногда всё же накрывало; Стив – это для Тони не являлось неожиданностью ни в малейшей степени – скучал по Пегги и Коммандос, а что уж говорить о Капитане с его свежей, не успевшей отболеть потерей, в которой к тому же было некого винить, кроме себя самого. Так что Тони тоже ткнулся Капитану в плечо, цапнул слегка, привлекая внимание, и сказал:  
\- Увидишься. Только во второй раз так не налажай, Кэп. Он тебя любит, попомни мои слова.  
Капитан кивнул, благодарно помолчал в сторону Стива, а Тони вытащил на сушу и обмотал полотенцем, гигантским, как парус, если бы паруса шили из белой пушистой ткани, вручил получившийся свёрток Стиву.  
\- Твоя очередь, - сказал он, - видишь, я правда не совсем плохой парень. Меня заносит иногда, но я знаю, что такое справедливость.  
\- Никто и не говорит, что плохой, - пробормотал Стив, взяв Тони на руки. Было надёжно и спокойно, Тони даже глаза прикрыл, наслаждаясь моментом. Тем, как можно было никуда не бежать. Тем, как многократно превосходящая сила – и не костюм, не механика, а живая! – охватывала его, несла, защищала. Грела. Тони не разучился и не думал, что когда бы то ни было разучится ценить такие моменты. Тепло бесценно. Нежность бесценна. Любовь, которой он не заслужил бы, даже если бы положил всю жизнь на то, чтобы её во что бы то ни стало добиться, и которую получил просто так, не за деньги и не за трудовой пот, даже не за социальное притворство, а просто потому что Стив умел видеть в людях лучшее и увидел это лучшее, большее, драгоценное в нём...  
Дороже всех кредитных карт, опасней всего оружия мира, лучше всего, что он пробовал, не пробовал и даже не знал, что бывает. Тони вжался в Стива щекой и подумал, что они могут сколько угодно ругаться из-за Соковийского прецедента. Спорить, ругаться, бить посуду и лица друг другу (допустим, что до этого дойдёт, хотя лучше бы нет), тянуть каждый на свою сторону людей и силы, устраивать жуткие длинные заседания с целой толпой юристов, что угодно – что угодно, кроме одного.  
Всегда будет Соковия. Или Альтрон. Или вон, как у Капитана – скруллы. Повод на самом деле неважен, просто мир слишком хрупкий, чтобы на него не охотились всякие там злобные силы, так что герои никогда не останутся без работы, но как люди станут доверять тебе жизнь свою и близких, если ты вдребезги расколотил свою, не удержав?  
Главное и то единственное, что делает героя Героем – любовь. У всякого своя; у них со Стивом – одна на двоих. Со всем прочим можно и нужно справиться, если только не потерять основу, стержень – а этого Тони позволять не собирался. Не в этот раз. Хватит с них потерь.  
Было довольно странно думать о таких вещах, пока тебя несут в махровом коконе, словно гигантского шелкопряда и намереваются хорошенько оттрахать вдвоём, но эй, Тони никогда не умел находить правильный момент.  
Хотя что-то ему подсказывало, что если бы он смог высказать всё это вслух, Стив непременно решил бы, что момент самый что ни на есть подходящий.

\- Хочу тебя, - пробормотал он, вжимаясь в Стива. Тот уже добрался до спальни и медленно разматывал с Тони полотенце, целуя всё, что подворачивалось. – И тебя, - он обернулся к Капитану. – Обоих сразу.  
\- Нужно будет много смазки, - констатировал Капитан. – Целое море. Но ты справишься, Старк, я в тебя верю.  
\- Прекрасно; вот и не прекращай, - потребовал Тони, приник к Стиву, целуя его в рот. – И не только по этому поводу. И не только меня!  
\- Понял, понял, - проворчал Капитан, дотянулся куда-то – Тони догадывался, куда, - и вернулся с тюбиком. – Вот же вдохновенное трепло...  
\- Да, и горжусь этим, - Тони прикинул физические возможности и, в который раз поцеловав Стива, подтолкнул его на спину. – Не против полежать?  
\- Конечно, нет, - Стив поймал его за бёдра, усадил поверх себя, огладил по заду и бёдрам. – Точно уверен, что именно этого хочешь? Втроём, ну... – он сглотнул, - можно по-разному...  
\- Это в смысле ты дашь мне, я - ему? – с интересом уточнил Тони, наслаждаясь смущённым лицом Стива и целуя загоревшиеся скулы. – Замечательная идея, но я уже настроился на, э-э-э... преодоление сложностей.  
\- Ушам своим не верю, - пробормотал Капитан, подбираясь к нему сзади и похлопывая по заду, чтобы Тони приподнялся и подпустил вплотную. – Нет, серьёзно? Вот так запросто? В смысле, он тебе тоже, если ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
\- Ещё как понимаю, и если скажешь хоть пару слов в этом направлении, и я тебе до утра буду читать лекцию о истинных ценностях демократии и их практическом применении в постели, - пригрозил Тони, ухмыляясь. – Не смущай мне Стива, и кстати, что в этом такого ужасного? Я вот даю ему на сколько сил хватает, что-то пока ни разу не замечал, что хочу говорить тонким голосом, носить перьевые боа жутких расцветок и, не знаю...  
\- Называть людей «ах, противный»? – подсказал Капитан, добираясь до Тони исключительно длинными пальцами с огромной порцией смазки. Он вставил сразу два, выгладил всё внутри, вытащил, добавил ещё смазки, вставил и принялся медленно и глубоко трахать Тони пальцами. – С чего ты взял, что меня именно это... останавливает?  
\- Ты хотел сказать – пугает, - заметил Тони. – Ну, а разве нет? Это же вечный страх крутых парней вроде тебя, но знаешь, если бы ты всерьёз решил сделать вид, что не по тем делам – начал бы с костюма. Он у тебя, стесняюсь сказать, _облегающий_. И яркий. О-ох...  
\- Это для удобства, - заверил Капитан и вставил ему ещё палец. Впрочем, милосердно скользкий. Тони снова охнул, чувствуя, как пальцы скользят в нём, сгибаясь и нажимая, как Капитан раздвигает их, точно ножницы, водит по кругу, не упуская ничего, ни единой чувствительной складочки, как вставляет уже совсем свободно, нажимая и растягивая. Пытаясь не свихнуться и отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь, Тони оперся ладонями на грудь Стива и проворчал:  
\- Да-да, все так говорят. Я-то верю, а вот широкая демократическая общественность...  
\- Стив, сделай с ним что-нибудь, - потребовал Капитан. – Поцелуй или что ещё, чтобы я не чувствовал себя как на собрании «Анонимных Капитанов Америка», ладно?  
Стив рассмеялся и потянул Тони вперёд так, что тот практически лёг на него, шепнул:  
\- Заканчивай, Тони, правда. Вот уж с этим они сами разберутся без наших подсказок.  
\- Да, но я должен быть уверен! - возмутился Тони, и тут в него, очень медленно и осторожно, проскользнул ещё палец – мизинец, он точно чувствовал, что это мизинец, - и стало не слишком-то до разговоров. Он застонал, шире раскидывая ноги и упираясь коленями в постель, и застонал опять, когда Капитан вытащил пальцы, сложил их потуже и вставил обратно. – Мм-м-м... к чёрту, пусть тот Старк будет... первым...  
Четырьмя было не больно. Удивительно, но факт оставался фактом. Только очень натянуто, напряжено и чувствительно; Капитан вставлял не спеша, гладил, то и дело доливая смазки, вытаскивал, загонял снова, заставляя Тони задыхаться и стонать.- Обожаю, когда ты стонешь, - прошептал Стив и поцеловал его, утешая. – Не больно?  
\- Нет! – выдохнул Тони, пытаясь приспособиться к горячему давлению внутри. Оно по-прежнему не превращалось в боль, и он радовался этому обстоятельству и немножко досадовал – ровно до того момента, как Капитан, словно почувствовав его смутное недовольство, развёл пальцы предельно широко и заставил Тони вскрикнуть. – Не-е-ет... ладно, да, но совсем немножко и в самый ра-а-аз...  
\- Вставь ему, - сказал Капитан, вытаскивая пальцы. – Сил нет терпеть.  
Стив помог Тони приподняться и устроил его прямо над своим членом, перехватил у Капитана тюбик, щедро полил себе на член и предложил:  
\- Давай сам, Тони. Мне так спокойней.  
Тони закивал, приставил его член к растянутой почти до предела дырке, медленно качнул бёдрами, соскальзывая вниз, и в голос застонал от удовольствия. Стив под ним задохнулся – он всегда на секунду терял контроль над дыханием, оказываясь внутри, - и придержал за зад, покачивая и помогая принять весь.  
\- Сладкий, - выговорил он. – Один такой на свете... на все миры...  
Неправда, но лестная неправда. Тони принял весь, снова качнул бёдрами и выдохнул:  
\- Лишь бы ты... так всегда... считал.  
Капитан прижался к нему сзади, шире развёл Тони бёдра, подстроился под ритм. Тони отчётливо чувствовал, как его член, горячий и твёрдый, очень большой и упоительно скользкий, трётся в растянутой ложбинке между ягодиц, и боялся, и хотел разом.  
\- Не... тяни, - выговорил он, невольно задерживая дыхание и подаваясь вперёд, в надёжные руки Стива. Оставалось только догадываться, какое зрелище теперь открывалось Капитану – его, Тони, до предела разведённые ноги, до предела же растянутая потемневшая дырка, мокрый, скользкий даже на вид блеск смазки везде, куда достанет взгляд, и член Стива, по самые яйца заправленный внутрь. Тони всхлипнул от этой мысли, заёрзал, требовательно постанывая, и Капитан не подвёл, прижал гладкую, большую, словно вздутую, головку, проскользнул ею по заду Тони и по члену Стива, подобрался ещё ближе, нажал уже всерьёз...  
\- А-а-а-а-блядский дух и все его черрррти!.. – вырвалось из Тони на одном дыхании. Капитан прихватил его за бедро и нажал снова, неумолимо и сильно, оттесняя член Стива вниз и высвобождая место для своего. Стив охнул что-то, и Тони впился в его плечи, быстро жадно поцеловал, показывая, что в порядке. – Давай, Кэп, всё... о-о-о...  
\- Упёртый как мул, - сказал Капитан, подался чуть назад и снова вперёд, растягивая и без того растянутую мышцу так, что Тони показалось: ещё чуть – лопнет. Коротко куснувшая боль исчезла, осталось только это предельное растяжение, горячее и сильное, заставлявшее его хватать воздух короткими глотками, вес Капитана, навалившийся ему на спину, мучительно-сладкая раскрытость, беззащитность. – Тони... дыши, чёрт тебя!  
Тони дышал. Старался не зажиматься, не сопротивляться – дело было трудное, но не невозможное, а хотелось очень, и не ему одному, - целовал Стива раз за разом, это тоже помогало, хотя Тони понятия не имел, каким, собственно, образом. Тугой, казавшийся огромным член втискивался в него буквально по миллиметру, распирал, раскрывал и отжимал в стороны всё, что мешалось по дороге, и когда Тони уже решил, что всё, больше никак, Капитан как-то хитро отодвинулся назад и в сторону и, прежде чем Тони успел что-либо понять, вставил внутрь головку.  
Тони не смог сдержать крика. Тот просто вырвался наружу из лёгких, и всё тут – короткий, похотливый, отчаяный вопль.  
\- Да-а-а-а!  
\- Тони! – в ту же секунду вскрикнул Стив, сдвинулся на какой-то несчастный миллиметр, и Капитан тут же въехал до половины.  
\- Всё в порядке, - хрипло заверил он. – Старк, что скажешь?  
Тони ничего не мог сказать. Воздуха не хватало. Он дрожал, насаженный на два члена в одну дырку, и пытался ухватить ставшего скользким и пустым воздуха, но вдохнуть не получалось. Предельно – теперь уж точно – растянутый, полностью раскрытый, ничего не оставивший на потом, он обливался потом и задыхался, принимая; это длилось, может быть, несколько секунд, потом шок отпустил его, дал вдохнуть, и Тони выговорил:  
\- Хо... ро-о-о... охуе-е-е...  
\- С ним всё в порядке, - повторил Капитан, подался чуть назад, снова вперёд. Тони чувствовал каждую вену на его члене, каждый миллиметр кожи, каждую складку под головкой – всё. И Стива тоже. Каждый мельчайший толчок, каждое шевеление в растянутой заднице, каждый нажим и касание – всё чувствовалось порознь и сливалось в общее, невыносимо жаркое и доводившее его до крика ощущение заполненности.

  
Стив рыкнул что-то бессвязное, прихватил Тони за бёдра, качнулся вверх, осторожно и сильно, удивлённо застонал – если бы Тони был способен связно соображать, то догадался бы, что это от ощущения скольжения члена по члену, стиснутых друг с другом в скользкой тесноте, - и стал двигаться, ловя ритм. Капитан то наваливался на Тони сильнее, то отступал у него за спиной, вгоняя член глубже с каждым толчком, и от предельной растянутости хотелось вопить. Ни в этом и ни в чём другом Тони себе не отказывал. Он извивался, насколько мог, даже не пытаясь сжиматься, принимал оба горячих члена и орал, как очень увлечённый и очень осипший весенний кот; орал, пока не сорвал голос – всё именно так, как ему было обещано, и именно так, как всем троим хотелось. Стив дрочил ему, быстро двигая рукой по члену, но Тони спустил бы и без этого, по крайней мере, в первый раз на двух сразу.  
Одним разом не ограничилось. Капитаны заездили Тони до того, что он не мог ни кричать, ни держать спину хоть сколько-нибудь прямо. Это ничему не помешало; капитаны зажали его между собой и трахали, вгоняя в общем ритме, до тех пор, пока Стив не застонал и не выгнулся, кончая в самую глубину Тони. Капитан не дал ему выскользнуть, стиснул железное объятие и несколькими жёсткими толчками довёл себя до края. Для Тони это был его последний на сегодня оргазм, сухой и мучительный, невыносимо долгий – и кончился он не раньше, чем Капитан спустил последнюю каплю спермы в его растянутое нутро.  
После этого Тони рухнул прямо на Стива и лежал так, не пытаясь даже отдышаться. Голова у него кружилась от перетраха, всё тело болело, из горла доносилось только слабое шипение; впрочем, он и не пытался говорить. Ничего не хотелось, кроме как свалиться в сон. Сквозь подступающую дремоту он чувствовал, как его обтирают влажным полотенцем, чем-то прохладным мажут между ягодиц, слышал, как капитаны негромко переговариваются между собой, но смысла слов уловить даже не старался.  
Его заездили до предела. И оба никуда не денутся. Это он знал совершенно твёрдо и позволил себе, наконец, ни о чём не думать и ни о чём не тревожиться.  
Капитаны ясно – яснее некуда, - дали понять, что сделают это за него.  
  


***

  


  
...- И он говорит мне – Капитан, это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Меньшее, а! После того, как собрал мой щит из единственной молекулы!  
Тони застонал и перевернулся на бок, уронив подушку.  
\- Бог ты мой, могу себе представить, - донёсся до него голос Стива. – Без щита что за жизнь... и что, вы все поселились в Башне Старка? Надо же.  
Тони захлопал ладонью по кровати, но подушка канула в небытие, а больше накрыть голову было нечем.  
Пришлось просыпаться. Он не стонал в голос только потому, что накануне сорвал горло, зато уж злобное шипение удавалось на славу.  
На самом деле, всё было не так уж плохо – в ходе Битвы за Нью-Йорк, к примеру, ему досталось куда хуже, - но будь он проклят, если не выжмет из ситуации всё, что сумеет. К тому же задница действительно болела и чувствовалась, ну... раскрытой. До сих пор. И ещё он весь был в синяках от шеи и ниже.  
\- Ну да, а что такого? – удивлённо пробасил Кэп. – Мы все одна команда. Друзья и соратники.  
\- Просто это может быть неудобно, нет? – ответно удивился Стив. – Тор говорит так, словно бьёт в пожарный колокол, у Наташи свои привычки, да и Клинт не повезёт семью в город...  
\- Клинт? – ещё более удивлённо повторил Кэп. – Семью? Похоже, у вас тут всё совсем по-другому.  
В приоткрытую дверь тянуло запахом завтрака и кофе, и этот второй запах поднял Тони, точно зомби из свежей могилы, и принудил преодолеть ужасающее расстояние в несколько шагов. Только добравшись до комнаты, где эти двое завтракали и играли в старомодную игру «а у вас – а у нас», Тони сообразил, что мог бы послать за кофе Дубину.  
И натянуть штаны, если только они остались целы. Он стукнул кулаком по бедру и взвыл – не потому, что прибавил новый синяк к обширной коллекции, а потому что сотрясение от этого простого движения пронеслось по телу и отозвалось _везде_. В каждой чёртовой мышце, в каждом засосе и каждой кости, в каждом не успевшем опомниться от вчерашнего нервном окончании.  
\- Тони! – Стив в секунду оказался на ногах и рядом; на Тони дохнуло знакомым ровным теплом, привычным и прекрасным. Он прикрыл глаза, справляясь с головокружением, и сказал:  
\- Даже не думай тащить сюда всех. Я зарезервировал для каждого по этажу на всякий случай, мало ли что, но у Бартона _дети_. Единственный член его семьи, с которым я соглашусь толкаться боками в проходах – трактор.  
\- Он не в духе по утрам, - констатировал Капитан. – Точно как мой. Особенно когда у него были проблемы с алкоголем, и я... – он подозрительно уставился на помятого Старка. Стив понял, замотал головой.  
\- Тоже пройденный этап. Я надеюсь, - прибавил он самую малость неуверенно. – Будешь кофе, Тони?  
\- Если вы не собираетесь и дальше мыть мне кости, - буркнул Тони, хватая предложенную чашку и пытаясь – с голым задом это было особенно неприятно, - утвердиться на стуле. – Ах ты ж...  
Он обжёг обоих капитанов таким взглядом, что Кэп быстренько согнал с лица проступившее было выражение весёлого, горделивого и абсолютно невинного злорадства, а Стив, подстраховав норовившую опрокинуться от резкого движения кружку, протянул Тони сложенное полотенце.  
\- Подложи, - предложил он неловко, - будет помягче. Дать таблетку?  
\- Нет, если только это не цианид, - Тони косо, набок уселся на предложенное и, наконец, впился в живительную влагу. Кофе был крепкий, горький, сварен точно как он любил, и утренняя кровожадность уступила место поднявшему голову любопытству. – Как это, щит из одной молекулы? У вас там что, вибраниум в дефиците?  
Капитан объяснил – как, и незаметно перескочил к истории с Молекулярным Человеком*.  
\- Погоди-погоди, - прервал его Тони, - вы _знали_ , что парень умеет разуплотнять металл, и пошли его брать, обвесившись металлом? Гениально! Ты со щитом, я, тьфу, Старк в костюме...  
\- С нами были Тор и Тигра, - сказал Капитан так, словно это что-то объясняло. – И мы не знали, что он Старк, и не узнали бы, наверное, если бы не этот случай.  
\- О, ну да, Тор с Молотом и Тигра, о которой я не знаю вообще ничего, - ядовито согласился Тони. – Тогда, действительно, какие могут быть проблемы.  
\- Ещё был Сёрфер, - добавил Капитан. – В общем, всё должно было получиться.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем так таиться, - пробормотал Стив, несомненно, продолжавший недоумевать. – И ещё меньше понимаю, как можно было не понять, что Железный Человек и Тони...  
\- Ну, он очень хорошо маскировался, - признал Капитан, - я тоже его спрашивал, какого чёрта, но внятных объяснений не получил. Что-то про то, что он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь подумал, что...  
\- Многовато «что», - перебил Тони. – Боялся, все решат, что он _купил_ себе место в Мстителях?  
Капитан кивнул.  
\- Херня на постном масле, - подытожил Тони, прикончил кофе и потянулся за второй чашкой. Стив немедленно придвинул к нему весь кофейник, ещё и кружку наполнил, явно не доверяя способности Тони в этот конкретный момент адекватно обращаться с хрупкими и горячими предметами. – Это как раз то, что всё равно все бы подумали, ну то есть все идиоты, а с ними разговор короткий.  
Капитан развёл руками. Вид у него, по мнению Тони, был чрезмерно довольный, ублаготворённый какой-то. Лично он предпочёл бы нервозность в ожидании предстоящих событий, но нет. Светлые брови не сдвигались, тяжёлые складки не окружали рта, в глазах не плясало боевое пламя.  
\- Это Тони Старк, - заявил он, - такой уж у него характер.  
И снова принялся за тосты. Горка их таяла с пугающей быстротой.  
\- Возвращаясь к теме, - проворчал Тони, не собираясь спускать ему с рук ровным счётом ничего. – Вы пошли арестовывать парня-антиметаллиста, обвесившись металлом с головы до ног - и?  
\- Тигре он был на один коготь, - возразил Капитан, но сквозь притворное спокойствие Тони ясно видел легчайшую тень смущения, на миг накрывшую его лицо. – А Серебряный Сёрфер...  
\- Боже, да кто все эти люди? – возопил Тони. – Нет, не говори. Я просто поставлю себе пометку: в нашем цирке-шапито есть вакансии. Что этот Сёрфер?  
\- Надеялся, что окажется достаточно шустрым, чтобы луч его не зацепил, - пояснил Капитан и совершенно алогично добавил, - ну, зато мы по-настоящему сдружились. Смогли называть друг друга по именам.  
\- Жили в Башне бок-о-бок, вместе гонялись за плохими парнями и, наконец, сложили два и два, - фыркнул Тони. – Пожалуй, мне ещё повезло.  
\- Тони, - с лёгкой укоризной сказал Стив.  
\- Он прав, - подтвердил Капитан. – Мне следовало догадаться давным-давно.  
\- Вот видишь, он сам знает, что это правда, - Тони прикончил остатки кофе и встал, пошатываясь от хлынувшего в мозг кофеина. Обжигающая волна встряхнула его, колко отозвалась в кончиках пальцев и помогла окончательно раскрыть глаза. – Сейчас мне нужно в мастерскую. Заново собрать всё, что тогда сгорело. Пятница?  
\- Да, любовь моя, - нежно отозвалась Пятница, заставив Стива покраснеть. Бог его знает, почему.  
\- Ты со мной. Найди мне штаны. Запчасти пришли?  
\- Доставили сегодня ночью, милый. Я не стала тебя тревожить – ты был занят.  
\- Правильно сделала, - буркнул Тони, обошёл стол, поцеловал Стива в губы и сообщил, - ещё час-другой, и со мной можно будет иметь дело. Наверное. Если больше ничего не сгорит.

Стив не торопился выпускать его из рук. Он осторожно сжал Тони за плечи, вгляделся в лицо, внимательно и дотошно оглядывая всё: покрасневшие глаза, искусанные губы, торчащие дыбом волосы, цепочку засосов под ухом и отчётливый, налившийся багровым след укуса на плече.  
\- Ты точно в порядке? – спросил он тихо. – Ты, ну...  
\- В полном, - Тони подёргался было, пытаясь высвободиться и сбежать от грядущего разговора по душам, но со Стивом этот номер не всегда проходил даже когда он был в броне, а сейчас на Тони не было даже штанов. – Правда, в порядке, Стив, я...  
\- Забыл сказать, - вдруг заметил Капитан, сокрушённо поглядев на пустую тарелку из-под тостов. – Оказалось, что Тони носит костюм на босу грудь – ну, вы понимаете, о чём я. Было страшно неловко.  
Плечи Стива вздрогнули от сдерживаемого смеха, а Тони, расхохотавшись, спросил:  
\- Что, совсем наголо? У него там в броню солярий случайно не встроен?  
Капитан отвёл глаза – это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда Тони видел его таким, - и пробормотал:  
\- Знаешь, Старк, лучше бы ты... он. Конечно, он. Так вот, лучше бы он был голым, чем в том красном безобразии.  
Тони поднял брови и, обращаясь к Стиву, заявил:  
\- Видишь, вот и нашёлся ответ на твой тогдашний вопрос, кто я буду без костюма!  
\- Тони, ради бога, я извинялся миллион раз, - пробормотал Стив. – И ты сам из кожи вон лез, чтобы все вокруг считали тебя эгоистичным ублюдком, так что... – он уставился Тони в лицо и безнадёжно закончил, - не бери с него пример. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы в этом.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал Тони, смягчаясь. Кофеин бурлил у него в крови и звал на подвиги, вчерашние постельные подвиги сладостью и болью отзывались во всём теле. Самое время было как следует поработать, не отвлекаясь ни на что. – Вы тут уж точно найдёте о чём поговорить... а Пятница запишет для меня, о чём вы тут трепались, потому что – ну, мне ведь тоже интересно!  
\- Да, милый, - пообещала Пятница.  
Тони отбыл в царство проводов, паяльников, микросхем и собственной гениальности и пропал в нём так же надёжно, как пачка купюр – в кармане продажного политика. Время от времени он поднимал голову от того, над чем работал в этот конкретный момент, мутным взглядом окидывал окружающее, получал от Дубины чашку остывшего и заново подогретого кофе и, с помощью Пятницы убедившись в том, что капитаны мирно заняты разговорами, снова нырял в схемы и контакты.  
Пару раз ему казалось, что кто-то зовёт его по имени странно знакомым голосом, и почему-то изнутри недособранной камеры, но эй, с перетраха, недосыпа и в разгар рабочего запоя чего только не почудится.  
К вечеру камера была готова, и Дубина деловито ездил вокруг неё, жужжа и прозванивая одну схему за другой. Тони, ёжась – в одних штанах было холодновато, если только не носиться как угорелому по всей лаборатории, припаивая то одно, то другое, - тянул бессчётную чашку кофе и понимал, что сделал всё, что мог.  
Ну конечно, он мог ещё приколотить над входом в камеру транспарант в цветах флага, но Стив бы не одобрил. Или одобрил бы?  
\- Капитан Роджерс, милый, - сказала Пятница, и за секунду до того, как Тони её по-настоящему услышал, очень тёплая и широкая ладонь похлопала его по плечу. По укушенному плечу!  
Тони подскочил и выругался, обливаясь кофейной гущей. Капитан тоже выругался и отпрыгнул на шаг, беря щит наизготовку.  
\- Какого... Старк! Ты в своём репертуаре!  
\- Подкрадись так ещё разок, и получишь репульсором под зад, - огрызнулся Тони, стянул какую-то ветошь в пятнах масла и принялся обтираться, разумеется, сделав ещё хуже. – Стучаться не учили?  
\- Стив сказал, что ужинать ты не будешь, - объяснил своё появление Капитан. – Он, конечно, с тобой знаком дольше, но я-то знаком с двумя Старками разом, так что – шагом марш в столовую, Тони. Эта твоя штуковина сама дожужжит что надо.  
\- Штуковина! – Тони уставился на собственную грудь, всю в полосах масла, грязи и кофейной гущи. – Его зовут Дубина. Он, несмотря на имя, очень сообразительный парень, так что называй его мистер Дубина, сэр. И я не голодный.  
Капитан пожал плечами, с чудовищной лёгкостью схватил Тони за талию и, крутнув в воздухе, устроил у себя на плече, словно бревно. Одушевлённое, крайне удивлённое и чрезвычайно интеллектуально одарённое бревно, временно лишившееся дара речи.  
\- Эй! – начал Тони, силясь поудачнее прицелиться ногами. – Эй, ты...  
\- Ужин, - повторил Капитан, унося его из логова. – Надо научить Стива этому фокусу, он очень полезный.  
\- Только посмей! – завопил Старк, размахивая конечностями и досадуя на то, что в этот раз не припас отвёртки в волосах. До чего удобно было бы ткнуть ею Кэпа под зад... такой круглый, твёрдый, туго обтянутый зад... – Не порть мне моего Стива!  
Капитан рассмеялся, снова крутнул Тони в воздухе и поставил перед собой.  
\- Поздно спохватился, - улыбнулся он. – Мы уже договорились кое о чём, так что...  
\- О чём это, - потребовал Тони, подозрительно щурясь.  
\- Где вы там... Тони! – послышалось из распахнувшейся двери, и Стив выглянул в коридор, а за Стивом потянулись упоительные запахи еды. Обычно Тони было плевать на еду, но у его желудка было другое мнение, и отчаянное рычание из живота заставило обоих капитанов рассмеяться.  
\- И ничего смешного, - проворчал Тони десятью минутами спустя. Это было первое, что он смог сказать; до того его внимание всецело поглощало содержимое тарелок. – Откуда это всё? В пиццерии на углу сменили повара? Нет, - он покрутил вилкой в спагетти, приподнял и всосал в себя, упиваясь острым соусом. – И не «Максим», там такого не готовят, а если б и готовили, Стив, ты же ненавидишь заказывать еду в ресторанах. Излишняя роскошь, зряшная трата денег и всё такое, - он облизался и уставился на Стива. – Ну?  
\- Нас загнали в угол, - смиренно сказал Стив, весело косясь на Капитана. – Это всё Кэп. Он здорово готовит, чтоб ты знал. И не так уж это трудно, хотя вот та штука с шпигованным мясом мне пока не даётся.  
\- Ты научил моего парня готовить, - выпалил Тони, ошарашенно глядя на Кэпа. – Откуда? Зачем? Я не влезу в костюм!  
\- Влезешь, - рассмеялся Стив. Он весь был розовый и золотистый от удовольствия и закатных лучей, косым полотнищем протянувшихся от окна через всю комнату; Тони глаз не мог от него отвести, даже когда запихивал в себя еду. Бывают люди, как картины, бывают – как статуи. Стив просто был Стивом – и Тони в жизни своей никого красивее не видел. – Тебе с твоим ритмом жизни растолстеть не угрожает.  


Тони отправил в рот ещё порцию спагетти и отвалился, сыто вздыхая и поглаживая живот.  
\- Я доволен и ублаготворён, - заявил он, поглядел на довольного Капитана и прибавил исключительно из чувства долга перед собственным чрезмерно раздувшимся эго, - это не значит, что я простил твои методы переноски!  
Капитан, против его ожиданий, стал выглядеть ещё более довольным. Вот ублюдок.  
\- Дубина скоро закончит, - прибавил Тони, и вот это-то как раз подействовало, да так, что он невольно почувствовал себя скотиной. - Не делай такое лицо, Кэп, там твой мир, я не заброшу тебя ни к динозаврам, ни к зомби...  
\- Я не об этом, - покачал головой Капитан.  
\- О чём тогда? Доставим в лучшем виде. Ночью, что тоже неплохо – по крайней мере, будет пара часов на то, чтобы опомниться и оглядеться, - продолжил Тони, хотя прекрасно понимал, в чём дело. – Стой, стой, ты _боишься_ встретиться со своим Старком?  
\- Это тоже, - Капитан дёрнул щекой, поглядел на Стива, на Тони. – На самом деле я к вам привязался, ребята. Даже странно.  
\- Вот уж и вправду, с чего бы это, - Тони сощурился, забросил в рот оливку. – Кэп. Однажды проторённая дорожка не сразу зарастает, имей в виду.  
\- То есть... – по резкому лицу прошло облегчение, - хочешь сказать, ты...  
\- Ну, я не стану запускать туристический маршрут «давайте же сходим и посмотрим на прикольные версии себя», но ты же не думаешь, что я тебя выпровожу, выдохну с облегчением и начисто забуду о том, что между мирами можно ходить вот так, в гости к самому себе? – пожал плечами Тони. – Конечно, изучить всё это потребует усилий, ну а что их не требует?  
\- Неуёмный, - нежно сказал Стив.  
\- Хвали меня, хвали, - отозвался Тони, ёрзая. Задница, о состоянии которой он позабыл за работой, снова дала о себе знать. – Нет, мы можем потянуть время, скажем, провести ещё ночь вместе... – он поёрзал и, скривившись, покачал головой. – Нет, не можем. Разве что, как Пеппер говорит, пересмотрим формат встречи.  
Капитаны обменялись взглядами. Потом Капитан переменился в лице и встал.  
\- Если я правильно понимаю то, что эта шту... мистер Дубина, сэ-э-эр, - поправился он, блестя весёлыми тревожными глазами, - что он свиристит, то мне пора.  
Дубина и вправду пританцовывал у порога; Тони в который раз подумал, что в его манипуляторе хорошо смотрелась бы шуршащая штука, как у футбольных чирлидерш, и в который раз отбросил эту идею как нефункциональную.  
Что-то в движениях Дубины его, впрочем, насторожило настолько, что он подхватился с места и заторопился в мастерскую. Капитаны висели у него на пятках и слаженно грохотали ботинками по полу.  
\- Так, что здесь? – Тони оббежал камеру, негодуя на отяжелевшее от еды тело. Вечно одни проблемы от этого здорового режима дня. – С виду вроде всё...  
\- ...эта потеря, - слабо донеслось откуда-то из глубины камеры, - не может быть оправдана...  
\- Какого чёрта и что это такое, - потребовал Тони сам у себя. С капитанов взятки были гладки: оба стояли, прислушиваясь с одинаково недоумевающими и подозрительными выражениями лиц, только вот у Стива сквозь недоумение не прорезалась глухая утробная тоска и понимание настолько страшное, что дурно делалось, едва взглянешь.  
\- Это _оттуда_ , - проговорил Капитан, развернулся и больно схватил Тони за запястье. – Это там, _дома_!  
\- ...и я не могу, - доносилось сквозь странный шум, похожий на шум сбившейся настройки радиоприёмника, - ...передать словами, насколько она велика и непоправима...  
\- Это твой Старк, - сказал Тони, высвобождая руку. На Капитана страшно было смотреть; всё спокойствие с него смело, точно ветром, на лице прорезалась конечная решимость, брови сошлись на лбу, отвердевшая челюсть выдвинулась вперёд. – Нет, нет, стой, не делай такое лицо.  
Капитан дико покосился на него, и Тони пояснил:  
\- Похоронные церемонии жутко длинные. Верь мне, я знаю, - он вздрогнул, когда Стив обнял его после этих слов, кивнул благодарно. – Я в порядке, это было давно и уже не больно. Так вот, у нас есть время, но если бы это я сейчас стоял над твоим гробом и произносил слова прощания, а ты бы вывалился из ниоткуда с вот таким лицом – я бы, наверное, схватил инфаркт на месте.  
\- Мне что, прихватить букет роз? – рявкнул Капитан, и Стив успокаивающе сжал его плечо.  
\- Цветов там и так полным-полно, - заметил он самым своим рассудительным тоном, от которого Тони обычно бесился. Сейчас это было именно то, что надо. Тони в последний раз осмотрел камеру, подошёл к Капитану и крепко его обнял.  
\- Рассеянная активность, - сказал он, - ну, ты сам видишь, точнее, слышишь, что она есть. Так вот, она будет действовать ещё какое-то время после перехода. Не знаю в точности, сколько, я бы сказал, от двух минут до получаса, но ты уж позаботься, чтобы никто из гражданских не рванул к нам сюда. И вообще никого не надо, не-гражданских тоже. Тигры, Сёрферы...  
Капитан сосредоточенно кивнул и занёс ногу над порожком.  
\- Эй, - в спину ему сказал Тони. – Это было здорово.  
\- Если там что-то не так, - тут же сказал Стив, - хватай Старка и беги назад. Ну, просто на всякий случай, - пояснил он, обращаясь к Тони. – Зомби, динозавры... скруллы. Удачи, Капитан.  
\- Какой ни есть - это наш мир, но удача пригодится,- буркнул Капитан и вошёл в камеру. Блестящая композитная плоскость опустилась, отсекая его от лаборатории, и Тони, пробормотав короткое ругательство, служившее ему верной молитвой для таких вот случаев, нажал на кнопку.  
Камера задрожала, как и в первый раз, только тяжелей, ощутимей, точь-в-точь как стиральная машинка на неровном полу, свет мигнул, ещё, потянуло горелым, но слабо, так что можно было пока что не бежать за огнетушителем. Ещё несколько секунд сквозь окошко виднелась могучая ало-сине-белая фигура с взятым наизготовку щитом – контуры её дрожали, таяли, уплотнялись вновь.  
Потом что-то грохнуло, Дубина подпрыгнул на месте и заверещал, а Тони, медленно выдохнув, разжал руку с треснувшим от нажима пультом.  
\- В жизни себе не прощу, если не загляну туда, - сказал он и рванул к камере так, что даже Стив догнал его не сразу, а догнав, успел схватить только за пояс джинсов.  
\- С ума сошёл?! – рявкнул он голосом, очень похожим на голос Капитана. Интонации были один в один. – А если...  
\- Тшшш! – зашипел Тони, но Стив и без этого замолчал, глядя в тыльную стенку камеры. Всё внутри было как положено: блестящая фольговая обивка, пучки проводов, какие-то ещё штуковины...  
Только заканчивались они в никуда. Толстые кабели шли, как им и подобало, из стен – и обрывались, точно обрезанные ножом, в чём-то неопределённом, мутном, как туман, тающем и перетекавшем само в себя. Словно кто-то взял кусок тумана, скрутил из него рамку и подвесил, оградив...  
Окно. Это было чёртово окно из одного мира в другой. Размером почти во всю заднюю стенку камеры, тускловатое, но несомненное – этакая прорезь, окружённая колеблющимся туманом.  
И это окно было раскрыто настежь.

\- Господи ты боже мой, - сказал Стив.  
Будучи агностиком, Тони терпеть не мог божбу, предпочитая ей ругательства, но сейчас был согласен со Стивом на все сто.  
\- Срань господня, - сказал он.  
Изображение было ясным, как в телевизоре. Нет, гораздо ясней. Из телевизора на тебя не дует холодным ветром и не приносит редкие капли дождя, а из этого проёма тянуло сырым холодом, запахом земли и цветов, слышались далёкие голоса множества людей. Ракурс был странный, словно Тони снова лежал на прозрачном ограждении гигантского реактора и вглядывался вниз и почему-то вбок; прямо на глазах чья-то чёрная обширная спина проплыла мимо окна, заслонила происходящее, помедлила и ушла из поля зрения, открыв печальный кладбищенский пейзаж. Людская толпа немо и неподвижно стояла спинами к ним на некотором отдалении от горы мокрых цветов, и видно было, как похоронными лентами на венках играет налетевший ветер. Свежая могила неподалёку ещё не успела осесть и выглядела как курган, столько на ней было навалено цветов, растерянный оркестр возвышался в отдалении, но никто не бил в барабаны, и почётный караул не разрывал тишины звуками салюта.  
Было ужасно тихо. Дождь и траурные ленты всё ещё шелестели, но это был, кажется, единственный звука. Все разговоры, которые Тони смутно слышал несколько минут тому назад, стихли.  
Немудрено. На стоявшей в отдалении трибуне, предназначенной для того, чтобы произносить с неё торжественные бессмысленные речи, взахлёб целовались двое. Тони видел спину Капитана, его яркий костюм, обтянутые сине-бело-красным могучие руки, сомкнувшиеся в неодолимом, непобедимом объятии.  
Он сам, Тони Старк собственной персоной, стоял в кольце этих рук, запрокинув голову. Лица Тони не видел, но хорошо видел белые крепкие пальцы, впившиеся в плечи Капитана, часть дорогого костюма, край манжеты с остро блеснувшей бриллиантовой запонкой. Он знал эти запонки, старорежимные, слишком дорогие, представительские – Пеппер требовала, чтобы он носил их на официальные мероприятия, - и, собственно, всё было понятно и без слов...  
\- КАПИТАААААААН! – заорал он так, что Стив дёрнулся, стукнулся головой о край камеры и выругался себе под нос – исключительно от неожиданности, - и крепче впился в него, видимо, опасаясь, что Тони сиганёт _туда_.  
Фигуры вздрогнули, кто-то из стоявших рядом шарахнулся в стороны.  
\- Эй! – завопил Тони, понимая, что звуковые колебания при переходе между вселенными гаснут быстрее световых, и его отчаянные вопли слышны по ту сторону в лучшем случае как звук выкрученного на максимум, но очень старого приёмника. – Эй! Старк! Мать твою, ТОНИ!  
\- Что ты... – начал Стив, но Тони было не остановить. Фигуры, слившиеся в одну, дрогнули, переменили позу, кто-то снова мелькнул, заслоняя обзор, потоптался на месте, заставив Тони скрежетнуть зубами, и пропал. Тони до пояса влез в камеру и проорал что было мочи:  
\- ЕЩЁ ШАНС! ВЫ ОБА, СЛЫШИТЕ?! ЕЩЁ ШАНС!  
Они слышали. Было отчётливо видно, как Тони, продолжая держать Капитана за плечо – правильно, подумал Тони, не отпускай его, парень, даже не вздумай, это ваша система жизнеобеспечения на двоих, это ваша броня и ваш щит, надо быть идиотом, чтобы не понять с первого раза, что бывает, когда её лишишься, а ты ведь не идиот, никто из вас не идиот, - поднял другую руку, помахал над головой. Капитан, обнимавший Старка за талию, тоже обернулся, вскинул в воздух щит, Тони успел ещё увидеть его улыбку, белую и ясную, и запрокинутое лицо своего альтер-эго – тоже белое, не плакатное, а простынно-белое, с несмытыми тенями усталости и горя в углах рта, с глазами, в которых кипело, сияло и полыхало нежданно свалившееся счастье обретённого шанса _попробовать ещё раз и сделать всё правильно_ – что-то затрещало, запах горелого стал сильней, серая мутная оторочка разрослась, затекла в окно, затуманивая его...  
\- СПАСИБО! – донеслось с той стороны. Тихо-тихо, на самом излёте.  
Туман схлопнулся с таким треском, словно в лаборатории Тони взорвалась разом тысяча лейденских банок. Дубина, панически засвистев, подкатился к ногам Тони и залил его по самый пояс едкой химической пеной.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Старк, похлопывая его по манипулятору. – Ничего, старина.  
Стив тем временем забрался в камеру чуть не целиком и тщательно простучал заднюю стенку, потом выбрался, кашляя от просочившегося дыма и запаха химикатов.  
\- Вот что, - сказал он, подойдя к Тони. – Знаю, у тебя руки чешутся застрять тут ещё на неделю, всё измерить, создать и опровергнуть десятка два теорий, собрать костюм для перемещения между мира...  
\- Хорошая идея, Кэп, - с готовностью перебил Тони. Ему всё ещё было не по себе. Такое чувство бывает после того, как впервые увидишь нечто огромное, невероятное. Могучее и, мать его, непостижимое. Водопад Виктория, проснувшийся вулкан... Землю из стратосферы...  
Он сглотнул. Стив понял, оказался рядом, обнял его – крепкий, тёплый, упоительно живой и единственный. Надёжный якорь посреди бушующих реальностей, которые – теперь Тони это знал твёрдым знанием доказанной гипотезы, - накатывают друг на друга, как волны, и иногда образуют пересечения, которые он пока что не знал, как назвать, но разве в названии дело? Конечно, нет.  
\- Так вот, _до_ того, как ты всё это сделаешь, - сказал Стив, гладя Тони по вздрагивающей от нервного возбуждения спине, - дай-ка я тебя поцелую. Удостоверюсь, что ты на самом деле здесь и никуда не делся, и...  
\- Никакой войны за Регистрацию, - нелогично и очень убеждённо потребовал Тони, вцепляясь Стиву в плечи. – Слышишь? Рты даны человечеству для того, чтобы ими _разговаривать_. Иногда даже договариваться.  
\- Не только, - возразил Стив и поцеловал его.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> *Долгий джонт – рассказ Стивена Кинга. Ничего не буду рассказывать про сюжет, но Тони знает, о чём говорит.  
> * Лид - вводная часть газетного или журнального материала, которая выделена гарнитурой (типом шрифта) , кеглем (размером шрифта) , абзацем, «плашкой» (заливкой фона).  
> * с историей о Молекулярном Человеке и красных стрингах Тони Старка можно ознакомиться здесь:  
> http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/46293313513/tony-starks-red-thong-of-justice


End file.
